Star Wars: Destiny of the Force
by yinyangsangel
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away...Darth Vader never happened. However with the Empire being controlled by Darth Sidious, and Order 66 in effect, the galaxy has become a very dangerous place for the Skywalker family. To protect Luke and Leia, Padme and Anakin separate, each taking one child; Luke with Padme and Leia with Anakin. But destiny can't be stalled forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't ask me to do that."

"Anakin, you must."

"I will not abandon Padme or my son." Anakin remarked angrily as they stood in the hallway of the moon base on Polis Massa. "You can't make me do that."

"Anakin, Palpatine will be after you. Padme and your child would be too obvious to accompany you. He would likely make a story saying you've kidnapped her as a way to gain sympathy from the galaxy and make it easier to find you."

Anakin shook his head angrily.

"I will not abandon them so Palpatine can keep them as a hostage over me." Anakin muttered, glancing at Padme as she lay on the medical bed, scanned for her well being. He was lucky to still be breathing, much less worrying about his wife. He had barely made it when he was attacked by clones under the Order 66; as apparently he and others of the Jedi Order were now branded as traitors to the Republic and had been ordered for their immediate execution without question or hesitation.

Still it had been Rex and had been the one to save his skin. It had been pure luck that Rex had had the chip in his mind removed as Fives had done. If Rex hadn't been there, if he hadn't heard the command for Order 66 to be carried out…Anakin didn't know what would have happened.

He looked up when the medi-droid exited the unit.

"Medically she's completely healthy." The droid explained. Anakin sighed almost collapsing in relief, settling with leaning against the wall.

"But…" He heard Senator Organa remark and glanced up.

"We are detecting high amount of stress and elevated heart rates."

And all that relief washed out of him as quickly as it had filled him, disappearing as though it had dropped into a drain.

"We must operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

It took several moments for the single word to sink in, but Bail Organa was the one to voice it.

"Babies?"

"She is carrying twins."

Obi Wan cast a glance towards Anakin and saw his friend looked about ready to faint.

"Twins…?" Anakin whispered.

"Do what you can." Obi Wan instructed and the medic-droid nodded, floating back into the room. "Well Anakin…you never fail to surprise do you?"

Anakin was just staring at his wife who was breathing heavily. Slowly she turned her head, her brow furrowed in pain and tears slid down her face.

That alone forced him to move and he hurried to her side, leaving the other two men. Bail looked at Obi Wan.

"…If Palpatine discovers that Anakin has two children, it won't matter if Anakin leaves or Padme goes with him. He will try to take one before they become publically known as twins. Train him or her in his ways and manipulate them to do his bidding as he nearly did to Skywalker."

"I know. This changes everything. With one, Palpatine couldn't take the child without risking relationships to crumble with Naboo…but two…" Obi Wan sighed. "I fear that he would just as you described."

"So…the question is…what do we do now?"

Obi Wan was quiet as he watched the droids prepare Padme for the delivery, watched as Anakin kept trying to comfort her. He frowned, a plan already formulating.

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." Yoda muttered gravely.

But he knew that with this plan…convincing Anakin and Padme would be the least of his worries.

hr

The five or six hours turned out to be little over seven and another one of pushing so far, which listening to the medic droid spout out random facts about labors this was actually a rather short labor. But it felt like days for Padme, weeks maybe–amazing how time passed so slowly when one prayed for it to pass as fast as possible. She cried out again as another contraction hit and she clutched Anakin's hand tightly screwing her face in pain. Sweat and tears covered her face as she breathed erratically before the pain ripped through her again. She was so tired, exhausted. She pushed once more and, seconds later, she felt her back hitting the table again.  
"You're doing great, Angel." Anakin tried to soothe and she responded with a sob of pain. Emotions flood deep inside her like they were forming a whirlpool. Part of her wanted to beat Anakin up to a bloody pulp for getting her pregnant, for making her need to go through that, while the other wanted to kiss him and declare her love for him just for being there – and it confused the hell out of her.  
 _i"My knight. My Ani."/i_ She finally settled on, clenching her teeth tightly in pain.

"She's exhausted," she heard Anakin saying worriedly, his voice seeming incredibly distant right now – like he was in the opposite side of a very large room. The voices of the droids and the rest of the room seemed to blur and soften down to a murmur as the sudden instinct to push overfilled her senses. Instinctively she bore down and tried to breathe. She could hear now the sudden calling out from Anakin that sounded reminiscent of 'that's good. You're doing real well!' Pain came again, and the urge came once more and she started to push again. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blanket that she was lying on. Another scream erupted as she bore down again. She could feel pain, excruciating pain. She didn't know if she was crying or that was sweat sliding down her face. She didn't really care right then.  
The pain was indescribable. Words were indescribable. Another push and she heard the droid state the baby's head was out. She pushed again as hard as she could, praying that she could deliver the baby quickly. After another push, the baby's shoulders were out, and, despite her exhaustion, she put all of her strength into one final push. She screamed again, but the sound didn't register in her pain and worry filled mind.  
What if the babies were hurt, because of something she had done?  
Were they in danger for something neither Anakin nor she had foreseen with the end of this war?

Would they be killed?  
No. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't-  
Slowly the sound of her own scream died out, and she flopped backwards onto the table breathing heavily. The ringing in her ears slowly died out, and the ringing was replaced by another sound…a sound that erased any signs of her exhaustion from the forefront of her mind, nearly passing out in relief when she heard the outraged squall from a newborn.  
The world became less blurred and she blinked until she could see Anakin approaching her, holding a blanket-wrapped crying bundle that was squirming around angrily. Anakin himself looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"It is a boy." The medical droid remarked and she gave a teary smile.

"Luke…" She whispered gently, staring at the infant. But the peace didn't last for a second more as her exhausted body seemed to spring to life and she let out a cry as their second child began to arrive. This pain was not as sharp, but was still highly uncomfortable and she bore down on instinct. Moments later, another cry joined that of their brother's.

"And a girl."

"Leia…"

And suddenly, the months of odd food cravings, the hours of backaches, the emotional outbursts, and the labor itself, all seemed meaningless as she was handed her daughter, cradling her to her chest, glancing at Anakin who was staring at both of them, his eyes flicking from side to side trying to memorize every detail of them. There was a look of awe on his face that she had never seen before. She glanced down at the pair and smiled at them.  
They were wrinkled and red, their eyes clamped shut as they both screamed at the top of their little lungs, loudly protesting at entering this cold, cruel world in exchange for leaving the warm, safe one they had grown in. She chuckled as Leia screams only grew louder as Luke's quieted him curling up to Anakin.

"She has your temper."

Anakin gave a watery chuckle.

"Well that will bound to make for some interesting nights."

"Mhm." She murmured, shushing Leia and finally her soft hushing softened her cries, and she slowly blinked, opening her eyes just a crack, and staring at her, most likely not seeing her, but the thought that she knew who she was excited her. Delicately she kissed her forehead. With a smile, Padme looked at Anakin, who seemed completely awestruck.  
"I…" he wasn't able to finish, completely speechless. "I really don't know what to say."  
"'Hi' would be a good way to start. Your son is right there you know." Padme told to him, with a smile on her face. He watched  
"He has your hair." She remarked softly.  
"I know…poor thing."  
She chuckled softly. "Alright, I want to hold Luke. It's your turn with Leia."

He suddenly looked unsure. "A…are you sure? She looks so fragile…"  
"She's not glass, Ani." She whispered softly. "You just hold her the same way that you're holding Luke."

Ensuring that he didn't keep hesitating on holding his daughter, she gently slid Luke out of his grasp all while switching Leia carefully into his hold.  
Anakin moved stiffly at first, unsure if he was making Leia uncomfortable. But as the feeling of holding his newborn daughter, feeling her settle into his grip, he felt a smile grow and Padme smiled as she watched Anakin relax. This was certainly one the best experiences he had had in his life. He prayed that this wouldn't be the only time. If they only survived long enough…He shook his head to clear his mind of that and looked up at Padme with a grin.

"You know I love you, don't you?"  
"I think I have a little idea," Padme replied, smiling back.

hr

"You want us to do what?!"

"Anakin, you know it's the only way."

"You can't ask us to separate them, Obi Wan." Anakin snarled as Padme watched in shock. "Splitting us apart was one thing, but not the twins."

"Palpatine is aware of you and Senator Amidala's relationship, Anakin. That's how he tried to manipulate you to join the Dark side."

"I don't care! I'm not separating Leia and Luke."

"And if Palpatine goes after one of them before it's really known that there is two?"

"We must keep them separate so the Sith will not sense their presence or the strength of their force that they carry until the time is right."

"Strong the Force runs, in your line, Skywalker. " Yoda remarked, sitting nearby. Anakin glanced at the Jedi Knight, holding the sleeping Leia, who snuffled and shifted in her sleep as Anakin tightened his hold on her. "Strong the Force runs in them. Be in danger if they are together, they will. Split up, they should be."

"But..."

"In the Force if left together the Sith may sense their strength. Care for one, you will, Skywalker. For the other, Senator Amidala shall care. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

"Ani…" Padme said softly. He looked at her. "I want to speak to you. Privately."

Anakin looked at her as the others left and settled down next to her.

"I won't let Palpatine separate us." Anakin promised softly.

"Ani…Master Yoda and Obi Wan may be right." She said softly and he looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. In any case, I can help you and whoever despises the thought of the Galactic Empire and Palpatine."

"Padme…"

"There will be a time when we can all return to Naboo as a family, Ani." She murmured softly. "But now? Now the galaxy needs you to put a stop to the Emperor." She cupped his face. "And I will be a spy to help gain intel for you. Obi Wan was right in the fact that if I came along now, it would only further support for Palpatine…"

Anakin swallowed.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered and she kissed him gently.

"It does matter Ani…we knew it would be like this when we made our vows. How difficult it would be." She whispered. "Maybe things will be able to change after this is over. But for now, the galaxy needs you."

"Padme…"

"And in the shadows of Coruscant or in any other city…and most importantly…in my heart…I will always love you."

He swallowed and gave a brisk sharp nod.

"I will forever be yours."

"And I you." She whispered as their children slept.

"I love you." He chocked out, his voice betraying emotion. She gave a teary smile and kissed him again.

"And I love you too."

hr

Obi Wan watched as Bail Organa's ship slowly departed Polis Massa, two extra occupants on board the ship, safely tucked away. They had come up with the story that Padme had gone there to deliver her child after she had failed in her plead with Anakin to join the Empire. He had left shortly after and on her way back to Naboo she had given birth to a child.

A son.

"This is the best course of action, Anakin." Obi Wan said softly, looking as Anakin stared out the window, cradling the sleeping Leia. "Luke and Padme will be safe."

Anakin remained quiet and instead walked down the hall, holding his daughter. Obi Wan sighed, running a hand over his face, before turning in the opposite direction.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment." He turned to see Yoda. "Where will you go, I ask?"

"I think I will have to choose a place that the Emperor will not think of any jedi to go. Tatooine is a likely choice. If Anakin ever needs assistance, he will know how to find me there."

"Good, good." Yoda began but then looked at Obi Wan. "In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you. "

"Training?"  
"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."  
"Who?" Obi Wan questioned, clearly confused as to who Yoda could have communed with suddenly. Any old friend was likely dead or on the run at this point.  
"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
…Out of all the possible suggestions, this was one of the ones that he hadn't expected.  
"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?"  
"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied." Yoda explained with a sigh. "How to commune with him. I will teach you."  
"I will be able to talk with him?"  
"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Yoda replied and Obi Wan stared at him before slowly nodding.

hr

Anakin stared out into the field of asteroids and stars. It felt like a dream…a nightmare actually. One he desperately wished he could wake up from.

The only thing that kept him grounded and reminded him that this was real was the small form in his arms.

And the small form that was slowly awakening and beginning to fuss.

Maybe it was because she was hungry, which thankfully they had some bottled milk in the Mess Hall, or she was just being grumpy.

Or maybe she sensed that the mother who had carried her for nine months and the older brother that she had grown with were no longer there.

The latter of the three he could relate.

"Ssshhh…" He whispered but she showed no signs of calming. He looked up to the ceiling. How was he going to raise her if he barely knew anything about parenting? All he could remember vaguely was his mother comforting him whenever he had cried about something Watto had done, and even then…those memories were barely there. But she had…sung.

"Great…the one thing I remember is the one thing I can't do." He grumbled, going to a nearby cot and settled in it, his back pressed against the cold metal of the wall. Leia began to fuss louder, squirming in her father's grip. It wasn't good…but it was all he could do at the moment.

"Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby." He began, his mind frantically trying to remember the lullaby his mother had sung. Amazing how something so simple would come back to him when he needed it most.

"The suns dip down one and two

The skies darken just for you.

Though the sand is coarse the air is thick

It will do the trick." He kept going and Leia's squirming began to still as she stared up at to him.

"As golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise." He continued glancing out through the window as Leia yawned, stretching a bit in the blanket she was wrapped in, settling closer to him.  
"Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."  
Leia had fallen back asleep but Anakin kept mumbling the same song over and over again for a little while after. He finally paused, swallowing.

"Padme…I swear to you…I'll keep our daughter safe. I promise. And one day…we'll be an actual family again and not hidden in the shadows…"

iI promise/i


	2. Chapter 2

Storm troopers continued their walk down the hall of the passenger spacecraft, checking each passenger for identification and credentials. One storm trooper advanced towards a figure whose face was hidden in a cloak, cradling something in his arms. As he got closer, he saw that it was a small child, whose arms were cinched around the man's neck.

"Identification and credentials." The clone ordered and the man looked at him silently, one brow raising at the trooper. "Let me see your identification." The clone ordered again, his voice more authoritative and clearly annoyed.

"You don't need to see my identification." The man replied, giving a slight flick with his hand. The storm trooper was silent for a moment, staring at him before nodding.

"I don't need to see your identification."

"You have already seen mine and my daughter's identification and all is clear." The man shrouded in his cloak continued.

"I've seen you and your daughter's identification and all is clear."

"We can go about our business."

"You can go about your business. Move out." The storm trooper ordered and the man walked smoothly by, only shifting the little girl to where her cheek was resting on his shoulder.

"Come on Leia." Anakin Skywalker remarked gently to the sleeping girl. "Let's get this over with."

This Intel had better been worth it and correct, Anakin mused dryly. Or else he was going to be pissed for coming all this way for absolutely nothing. Normally he would have just used his own fighter to get to the planet, but with entering the Elrood so close to the newest holiday called Empire Day, it would have drawn too much attention to fly in a decommissioned Clone Wars fighter, especially one that was a Jedi Interceptor.

Besides, that Interceptor barely had enough room to fit him and Leia. And he wasn't about to leave her in the care of any rebel that said they could do it again. Not unless he knew them and knew he could trust them with her life.

He was still angry over that last debacle when the coward who had been watching Leia while he was out on a mission had run at the first sight of storm troopers at a park, leaving Leia there alone on the swings. He had just barely arrived to save her from being taken by the storm troopers. He had gotten her to the bunker and after comforting her and promising her that the bad men in white helmets weren't going to take her, and probably telling her one too many bedtime stories of the princess that fell in love with the knight, had put her to bed. He had then cursed out the cowardly rat that had nearly gotten his daughter taken by the Empire so badly the man was still avoiding him.

As any smart man would.

He pulled his hood closer to him, hiding his face further as they exited the ship and entered the terminal, which was as spotless as people had claimed it was. Leia was beginning to wake up and the two year old blinked, looking around innocently as her hand traveled to her mouth and she began to gnaw on it. He smiled. She was starting to grow like a weed and was as innocent as ever, normally following him around the compounds of the steadily growing Rebellion forming, a little shadow as some of the men had kindly stated. She brought cheer to the men and women of the rebellion, that much was clear. He thought of his son, and wondered how he was doing. From what he had seen on those holoscreens, the little boy was doing perfectly fine, and looked like he was going to share many characteristics to him.

He was safe...for the time being...

He glanced at Leia. Just as she would be.

"Pretty neat, right?" He asked and the little girl glanced in his direction and giggled, her hand finding purchase in his hair and gave it a slight tug. He winced, but smiled nonetheless. He heard some nearby women cooing at the sight but kept walking. He didn't want to attract too much attention.

"Dada, up!" Leia commented, looking around at the different levels of the city.

"That's right, Squirt. We're going up a few levels. There should be something to eat around there." He remarked dryly. He shifted her again as she babbled nonsense, like any other two year old would do to her father. It helped him blend too. For a little while he continued through each level, occasionally asking if they had seen the one he was looking for, which led him nowhere. Finally, when Leia was growing fussy and angry at not having any food, he found a diner that wasn't a complete scum-filled place to eat and sat Leia down in the booth before sitting next to her, blocking her in so she couldn't scamper away.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, trying to relieve the stress and the growing headache. There was no guarantee that Ahsoka was even in this district, or she could have left the planet after the Intel was found. Or she could have been discovered to be an ex-padawan and some storm trooper…

He shook his head not wanting to think that he had lost the young Togruta as well. They had lost so many of the Jedi Order, and few Younglings had managed to escape the temple on Coruscant. He himself had only managed to save a small handful, telling them to conceal their sabers and to cut off their braids as well as to hide in the shadows of Coruscant until he could find a way to get them safely off the planet. Of that handful only 5 had managed to get to him. He didn't know what had happened to the others…and a part of him wondered if he wanted to at all.

"Oh she is so precious."

He jerked up, looking up to see a waitress standing there, cooing at Leia, who was now hiding her face into Anakin's arm. He offered a genuine smile before she went down to business and asking for his and Leia's order.

"Alright, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually…yes." Anakin remarked. It was a long shot but worth it. "See, I was supposed to meet a friend, however she didn't show up at the place we were supposed to meet up at. I don't live here so I don't know where she lives, and I was wondering if you had seen her around?" He asked.

He lifted up a holodisc that blinked on and showed a slightly older Ahsoka, thankfully with her lightsaber's put away. That would cause too many questions to be asked. When he saw hesitance he glanced at Leia. "Want her to meet this little squirt." He explained and the woman's expression softened before she looked closer at the holodisc. The waitress stared for several moments before her expression lit up.

"Oh that's Ahaarsha Miri. At least I think so. Togruta's are a bit hard to decipher if they have the same skin tone. She lives nearby, gets breakfast here every now and then." She explained. Anakin barely held back the look of relief on his face. She may still be alive.

He barely touched his food when it arrived, while Leia made short work of making a complete mess on her and her clothes with her food. He glanced out the window. Nearly an hour later they were out again, wandering around. Leia was a bit more alert now and was her general chipper self, toddling after Anakin the best she could.

"Aw cwean." Leia chirped as he and her walked down the pathway, her clutching the end of his cloak tightly. He nodded absently glancing around as though he would spot Ahsoka right then and there. It had been nearly 30 minutes since dinner and an extra 15 of cleaning Leia to the best of his ability. Now he was looking for the Togruta named Ahaarsha, who was possibly Ahsoka. Which was proving to be a bit difficult. Suddenly there was a familiar feeling of him being followed. He paused momentarily, and Leia glanced at her father confused.

"Leia, hide behind the cloak." He ordered gently and the little girl did so, thinking it was a new game. Then he bent down and grabbed her, picking her up but kept her hidden in his cloak. They continued walking merging into the crowd, but Anakin still sensed it. It seemed the hunter had become the hunted. Leia however seemed to not mind, still babbling to Anakin, though now he wasn't replying. Suddenly he went into an alley way quickly, earning a delighted squeal from Leia, as this was an game to her.

It wasn't for Anakin however, who slid to a stop when a figure jumped down and aimed a blade at his neck.

"You've been asking around for me, it seems."

"It would seem." Anakin remarked dryly. "Granted Snips, you would think you would have been a bit sneakier. A few years of retirement already affecting your abilities?"

The figure jumped back in surprise, removing the hood revealing that it was in fact Ahsoka Tano. The young Togruta blinked several times. She had changed. Her outfit was mature now more reminiscent of a woman her age. Her head-tails likewise had grown. Now she was staring at him as though she had seen a ghost.

"Master?"

"Hey, Ahsoka." Anakin replied with a smile that didn't even show half of the amount of relief that he felt. "I'm glad you're alright too. Now could you kindly remove the knife from my throat?"

She did so…before hugging him tightly.

"Thank the Force, you're alive!" She exclaimed.

"Squishy!"

She moved away, blinking as the little girl who poked her head out of the opening of the hood, pressing against Anakin's cheek as she glared at her.

"Master…did you…is that why you're here? Is she…you know…sensitive?"

"Well yes…yes she's sensitive to the Force." Anakin began and then chuckled. "But that would make sense as well…she's my daughter and all."

"…Huh?"

"This is Leia." Anakin began setting the little girl down who hid shyly behind Anakin's leg, peering up at Ahsoka. "Leia Skywalker."

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

"I know. It's strange."

"No, I mean I really _**can't**_ believe it. How can you have a daughter?" Ahsoka asked as they settled into the small apartment that Ahsoka was renting. "Especially one that is already two years old? I know I wasn't there for the last few months of the Clone Wars, but when did you find the time to manage to have and culture a relationship and well…conceive…and still have a relationship to the point of where the mother would trust that you would keep her safe? I mean I know Jedi aren't…" She trailed off and he could see pain in her expression. "Weren't…abstinent but still…"

"Well…you see…" Anakin began rubbing the back of his head. "I may have…bent…that rule a bit.

Or broke it entirely. It all depended on a certain point of view.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dada…tiwed…" Leia interrupted, yawning as she toddled to him, arms raised, clearly wanting to be held. Their conversation now halted, Anakin bent down and picked her up, letting her settle on his chest.

"Stowy." She mumbled, muffled by her fist, which was jammed in her mouth. He smiled.

"I know, I know. You refuse to go to bed if you don't get one, Squirt." He lamented, but she merely shifted, curling closer around his chest, relaxing against the sound of his heartbeat. "Hhmmm…how about one with the princess and the knight when villains took the princess hostage and the knight went to save her?"

A slight shift in her head gave hint to the fact that Leia agreed to the story and he began. Ahsoka listened carefully. It was clear that in reality this tale was when Grievous had taken Padmé hostage to try and save the battleship _Malevolence_. But it seemed the relationship between the knight and the princess in the story was different. It wasn't a senator and a Jedi who felt like it was obligation to protect a member of the senate to preserve the peace. No…it sounded more like a man who had loved a woman and would risk his very person to rescue her.

Then it clicked.

In reality it should have clicked years ago as she thought about the relationship between her master and Senator Amidala; the moments that she had caught between the pair conversing. It wasn't just a relationship of good friends…no…it was a relationship of two people who loved one another. When she glanced at Anakin's face and saw he was no longer looking at his daughter, but at her, she realized he must have told that particular story for a reason. Finally Leia had fallen asleep, curled to her father in such a familiar fashion that something told her that it was a repeating occurrence.

"…Senator Amidala…she…how long were you two…"

"We married when I was 19 and she was 24." He responded quietly placing his robe over Leia. "I was still a Padawan at the time."

Ahsoka almost had to collect her jaw from the floor.

The entire time of the war…he had been married.

"Doesn't she…I mean I've seen the Senate meetings on holoscreens, Anakin. I've seen the holodiscs. She has a son and he always follows her around. Who…"

"That…would be my son…Luke." He replied, the response feeling as though a stone was in his throat. "You better get comfortable…this is going to be a long story."

* * *

"There has been a decline in spice production from…"

"It's the attacks on the Imperial ships from those…those terrorists. I think…"

"Agreed it must be all because of that terrorist Skywalker."

Padmé felt her hands tightening into the fabric of her dress as she sat among the Senate, listening to the chatter. Finally, much to her relief, the Imperial Senate meeting was adjourned for the day. It was exhausting listening to the Senators fighting and arguing about such meaningless things. That's all they were now. There was no freedom or democracy, no room to debate actual law that would better the galaxy, no matter what the others thought. There were a few senators that knew the truth. And she was one of them.

And it didn't help that Anakin's name was being thrown around as though it was nothing more than filth. Some of those senators _**he**_ had saved, and they had turned on him so quickly. Now he was nothing more than 'that terrorist Skywalker'. And it twisted her heart every time she heard such a thing being said, but was never able to speak out against it. That would lead to too many questions and no one other than Senator Organa and his wife knew how close she truly was to Anakin.

And maybe…

"Mama!"

She turned and her spirits lifted as she saw her little Luke toddling as quickly as he could to her, Ellé and Sabé trailing behind him. She knelt down and embraced him tightly, kissing his temple gently. He nuzzled her neck, clutching the fabric of her dress tightly in his little hands.

"Hello my little star. Were you good for Ellé and Sabé?" She asked, pushing his bangs back. The little boy beamed before nodding and Padme's heart twisted again. He looked so much like Anakin.

"Mhm Mama! Miss you!" He protested, pouting and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She said standing and holding his hand. He followed her quickly, sucking on his other thumb as he clutched her hand tightly as to not get lost in the crowds. Still as she watched him from her peripherals, she could see his eyes darting from side to side, looking at all the Senators. Thankfully he was still young enough to not know that some of the stares weren't out of kindness or how cute he was. Some of them were directed at her, and the fact that she was a mother with no father to show. The rumors had been interesting to listen to, some speculating she had been a lover to a Separatist and that was why she had been pushing so hard for peace. Others had said that he was a clone and had died in the war.

Honestly, the latter of the two had made little sense, as Luke looked nothing like a son of a clone. But rumors were rumors.

"There you are, Padmé!" She heard and turned to see Bail Organa. She paused and turned, smiling at her friend. Luke hid behind her skirts, giggling as he peered up. Bail smiled and bent down, and Luke pressed his face further into her skirt. "And there is little Luke. As always, with you Padmé. I sometimes think he's like your little shadow."

"That wouldn't be too far from the truth." She commented, ruffling Luke's hair again. "Say hello, Luke."

"Hi." He repeated, giggling as he did so. Bail Organa smiled and glanced at Breha who was smiling fondly at the child. She bent down to Luke's level and Luke poked his head out, smiling cheekily at Breha. Her smile was enough to get him to leave the safety of his mother's skirt and toddled over, talking to her in a language that many wouldn't quite understand. But for those who had watched Luke grow, they knew pretty well.

"So you liked the design of those cruisers, hm?" Breha commented with a smile and the little boy nodded, nibbling on his fingers.

"He's growing so much." Bail remarked and Padmé nodded in agreement.

"He's actually starting to sleep in his own room now." Padmé commented proudly. He had been rather stubborn about that for a while and there had been multiple times that she had awoken to him curled up to her, sucking on his thumb. While a part of her knew she'd had to keep telling him that this wasn't his big boy bed and he needed to sleep there, a small part of her was comforted by it. She wasn't alone. Suddenly Luke stopped talking and went still, before running behind Breha and hiding behind her.

"Luke? What's…" Padmé began and turned. She felt her heart jump a few beats as a single figure, surrounded by his personal guards made his way down the hall. Everyone split into either direction, looking down or away as they bowed and curtsied to him. Padmé turned as Breha stood, Luke clutching her skirt tightly as he peered around them to look.

"Emperor Palpatine. What an honor." Padmé quickly said, curtsying slightly as did Breha while Bail bowed slightly. The Emperor merely smiled, but seemed to be preoccupied with looking past her. Padmé followed his gaze and felt her heart crawl into her throat as she saw he was looking at Luke, who was still hiding behind Breha's skirt, one tiny fist clutching the fabric tightly. It was obvious to the Organa's and to Padmé that Luke was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, as unlike before where he had hid his face to be cheeky and act innocent to gain attention, Luke was now hiding for the mere fact he didn't want to be seen.

"It seems your son is growing stronger and stronger each day." The Emperor commented and Padmé heard a slight whimper come from Luke, and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and shield him. "I'm sure his father would have been very proud."

"Yes Emperor…I'm sure he would be." Padmé responded, her voice sounding strange in her pounding head. The Emperor smiled and with a slight bow and then continued on his way. Not a second passed that the Emperor had turned the corner before Luke practically ran to his mother, on the verge of tears. She picked him up, not caring if she got her clothes dirty from his boots.

"Scawy." Luke sniffled as he clung to her.

"I know." She whispered softly, rubbing his back as he began to cry. "I know baby boy. You're alright. I promise, you're alright."

* * *

Padmé sighed as she looked out into the city from the balcony of the flat in Coruscant she owned. The city held practically no warmth now. There was no sense of peace, even with the added amount of storm troopers that had been brought there to 'protect' the Emperor. She had nearly laughed at that. It wasn't a measure of security but a measure of a show of hand…just how much power the Emperor had.

She rubbed her forearms, casting a glance at the darkened area of the city. Where the Jedi Temple had once stood, now nothing more than a grave and an old testament of the old Republic and the bodies of however many Jedi and younglings that had fallen there. No one had gone to collect them, as they were considered traitors…and even so, they had been Jedi built to follow the strict code. They had no family to speak of.

Except for Anakin.

She remembered those nights when Anakin had left the temple and had come here, sneaking in using his 'Jedi tricks' as he had teased when he had probably stated it was business with her and had entered calmly…or climbed the wall. He had always seemed to love the theatrics. She remembered feeling that cold of the city and the machines vanishing the moment he entered her room. That missing piece in her heart always seemed to vanish. And there were other memories in this room, others she would always keep to herself in the back of her mind, lest she wanted to scar the mind of her son.

She sighed and went back into her room and spotted a small lump under her sheets. Sighing she sat down next to it and moved the covers to see Luke hidden under there, clutching a small plush animal to him, sucking on his thumb. He looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Luke…" She began softly.

"Stay hewe?" He asked hopefully, sniffling lightly. This time, unlike many other times where she had protested, picking him up to bring him to his room, she didn't. Instead she got under the covers and began to read as Luke curled up next to her, sucking his thumb. Within moments he was asleep, clearly exhausted. Today, the Emperor had scared him badly, that much was clear. How she didn't know, maybe he had thrown as much energy as he could towards Luke to scare him, as any child, especially Luke, would have felt the evil oozing off of him. She didn't know, but she didn't have the heart to tell him no that he couldn't sleepover here with her this time. Besides the fact, she would likely have to go to his room anyway late at night to deal with the nightmares.

If she would have, she would have punched the damn man for scaring her son so much. But that would have earned a likely death sentence, and an immediate sentence at best. And then Anakin would have no way to gain Intel from the emperor; Luke would be without a mother, Luke would have likely either been orphaned and then raised by who knew or taken in by the Organa's, and everything would end badly. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She couldn't think about that. It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

She tucked Luke in a bit tighter next to her side as she squirmed down to his level. He stretched a bit, but remained in the confines of his dreams. Gently she pushed a hand through Luke's light hair. It wasn't a shade of hers or her family, so she likened it was from Anakin's family and the Tattoine blood in him showing itself. She smiled gently and she wondered about her other child…the one who was with 'that terrorist Skywalker' that everyone. Her little Leia.

She wondered if she was actually eating her veggies that Anakin himself despised so much, or was he letting it slide because if she didn't eat them, that meant he didn't have to either. She wondered if Anakin was telling her stories, and what kinds. She wondered if she had been as quick in learning how to walk and talk as Luke had been or if she was still crawling and barely able to speak more than a handful of words.

Most of all, she wondered if the both of them were safe and, at the very least, marginally happy.

She kissed Luke's forehead as she settled into sleep. Into dreams where her family wasn't torn and they were all safe and happy.

If only the dream was real.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna go!"

"Now Leia…" Anakin remarked with a slight groan, looking at the four year old who was pouting. "You're too little right now to go on missions."

"I not little!" She denied loudly. Anakin want to pound his head into the wall, but seeing as it would probably be unsightly for the head of the rebellion to knock himself out by himself, he turned to Ahsoka who was happily enjoying the scene in front of her. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Anakin's pleading look.

"LeiLei, don't you want to hang out with me and Rex? We can gorge on some cookies." She tempted, earning a glare from Anakin.

Clearly he did not agree to that tactic.

Leia bit her lip, contemplating the new deal, but then shook her head.

"I wanna go with Daddy." She remarked, clutching his leg. He sighed. Maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas to bring her along on so many missions prior to this; she needed to learn to not cling to him.

Still…

"I'll bring you on the next mission, I promise sweetie."

He didn't know if the Emperor would be in Naboo. He rarely left Coruscant now, but there was no telling where he would be.

And if he sensed Leia and made a connection…

No he couldn't risk that.

"Pwomise?" Leia sniffled, small tears in the corners of her eyes. He smiled pushing her hair back.

"Of course sweetie."

"Now come on LeiLei!" Ahsoka remarked happily picking up the little girl and walking away from the exit of the hangar on the old abandoned Separatist space ship. "Those cookies are ours!"

"Hey, not that many!" Anakin called out, but Ahsoka only responded with a laugh. He sighed and then went to his ship.

He was going to Naboo.

He was going home.

* * *

"You sure you want to go, Mommy?" The little boy asked as Padmé began to place the headdress on her, weaving her hair into it.

"Yes, I need to discuss votes with several other Senators."

"But you don't like going." Luke replied as he fiddled with a robot head.

"I know, but I have to."

"Okay…do want me to go?" Luke asked politely, looking at his mother with large innocent eyes. She smiled, pushing his hair back gently and ruffling it.

"Oh sweetheart, as much as I would love for you to come, it will be way past your bed time."

"Oh…but who'll be there for you?"

"Captain Typho will as well as Moteé." She responded, picking up the little boy and settling him on her lap. "I'll be well protected."

He frowned, apparently not as convinced, but he remained quiet.

"Lulu! Lulu!"

He jerked and groaned, much to Padmé's amusement as they both turned to see a little girl wearing a plum colored dress and matching ribbons in her hair toddle towards the boy who slid off of her lap so the little girl could hug him.

"Hiya Joi." He murmured, looking at his mother pleadingly. But it wasn't like she could do anything. Joi Organa, the adopted two-year-old daughter of Bail and Breha Organa was not one to be denied a hug. Especially from her 'Lulu'.

"Did you escape from your mother Joi?" She asked, standing up as she walked to the young children. Joi giggled, gnawing on her fingers. Padmé smiled as she exited her room, the two children following her.

"Luke!" She heard two voices say and looked down at the foyer to see a young Gungan called Mongo his best friend Tarja. Mongo was someone Luke had met while out exploring and Tarja was what Sabé was to her. He had been brought into the household as a way for Luke to have a friend and he had done just that. Now he and Tarja were like Joi's older brothers, 2 years older than her and her coveted protectors.

"Der yousa luke. Weesa ve been looking for yousa."

"Hi Mongo." Luke called out waving. Padmé watched as her son walked to his friends and smiled. Joi was going to be with them for the festivities until her parents picked her up later that night. It seemed like a better idea than having her downstairs with her parents, and a bit more fun for the rambunctious two year old.

"You're sure you'll be alright, Sabé?" Padmé asked. The handmaiden nodded.

"Go on, have fun."

"We'll see about that." The Senator remarked ruefully before gathering her purse and exiting the children's rooms.

* * *

The music swam around her as she observed the gala. Intricate masks hid the senators, royalty, and other noblemen and women. She herself was wearing a mask shaped like a moon with gems and beads dripping off the metal. It was extravagant and beautiful.

She sighed, swirling her drink as she stood in the corner, watching as everyone danced and laughed around her. She didn't particularly like going to these type of parties anymore, but she had to make appearances every now and then.

While she smiled to herself over the thought of her four-year-old son, right now staying up late past his bedtime to play a game of guess the shadows, she knew that eventually the other visitors would start swarming around her. It would only be a matter of time.

And swarm they did, once they realized that Typho and Moteé weren't around her anymore.

"Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you. One would think that you were trapped in Varykino."

"Well…"

"May I ask, Senator Amidala, how is your son?"

"I…" She began, but was swiftly cut off.

"I've heard you've talked to the Emperor, tell us what he said. May I ask if he mentioned anything about Naboo?"

"Well-"

"May I ask, do you think that the Empire should keep creating clones or start an Academy?"

"May I ask-"

"May I have this dance?"

The voice was a new one yet seemed to have a familiar ring to her and she looked up abruptly, relief in her expression.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, probably a bit too quickly, but she didn't care at first when the masculine hand gripped hers and led her away from the crowd of how rude that was.

Until she realized she _recognized_ this grip.

"Ani?" She whispered under her breath once they were far enough away from the crowd, and the man whose hair was darker than his, slicked back looked at her. An opaque black mask covered his face, and he wore an Imperial styled uniform. He gave her his faux smile and those blue eyes glimmered from beyond the mask. She managed to keep appearances, as it would be too much of a give away if her jaw dropped.

"Ani, what are you _**doing**_ here?" She whispered as they spun among the crowd, the music deafening now. He smirked.

"Well right now I'm dancing."

"Ani."

"An associate of mine had some Intel I needed. I was going to meet him on his homeworld, but he and his business partner had come here for this party. And since I'm one of the few here that knows Naboo customs…"

"They could have come to me." Padmé muttered as Anakin spun her around.

"I didn't want them knowing about you. It's a danger what you're doing right now." He remarked softly. Her tightening her grip on his hand was the only clue of her slight annoyance. "I won't be able to stay long...I had originally just planned on staying long enough to see you, but I saw how uncomfortable you were and-"

The song slowed to a stop as it ended and the crowd began to clap. Padmé and Anakin clapped for a few moments, and soon the crowd began to head to where the food was located. Padmé, however turned and holding his wrist went the other way. He followed her weaving with grace and agility that made her worry that it was a dead giveaway of who he was but she managed to find a place that was vacant. Within seconds of disappearing into the shadows, he held her close.

"Anakin, you shouldn't have come…if anyone catches you-"

"They won't." Anakin promised. She would have strangled him if she weren't clutching his hand so tightly.

"I've missed you, Angel."

"Ani…"

He was kissing her before she said another thing, tracing over her mouth with his tongue, asking for permission. She reciprocated, digging her hands into his tried to match in dominance, but soon, Padmé leaned into him. She nearly groaned as he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip. When he moved away, she moved forward, not willing to let go.

4 years felt like an eternity.

"I've…missed you…" He murmured softly as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her heart racing. He smiled slightly and it reminded her of Luke when he was sheepish and had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

At the thought of Luke, her mind, which had gone fuzzy, raced into clarity.

"Leia…how's Leia?" She whispered softly, her voice shuddering slightly as he leaned in, their noses bumping. Then she felt him slide something into her hand and she shifted away, looking at the object curiously.

"What's this?" Padmé asked looking at the holodisc now in her hands. Anakin smiled.

"Turn it on and find out."

She gave him a slight smile and did so. And gasped.

There was Leia. She was so small and tiny and was laughing at the holodisc, a look of joy on her face. She seemed to be around some crates of some kind, likely in one of the bases Anakin had, but she seemed to be healthy. She was, at that moment, wearing Anakin's boots that ended on her upper thigh, the rest of the boot folded over which made her look that much smaller. She waved at the holodisc, in doing so losing her balance and falling backwards, little arms flailing. She then sat up and began laughing again, waving.

Tears swarmed her vision.

"For you. Just so you know that your little girl is alive and well." He remarked gently tracing her shaking hand delicately. He began to move away, but she clutched him tightly. "I have to go…like you said, I could be caught…and I doubt my men are all too happy that I made such a risk coming here."

She swallowed and then fumbled with her purse. He glanced at her, a brow raised before she fished out a holodisc of her own, intricate in design, shaped like a locket. She opened it and there was Luke, when he was just shy of his third birthday, working on a little build-a-bot that Typho had gotten him. She watched as his little face lit up as he connected the head to the bot and it began to move into life, smiling gently. She then looked at Anakin and her heart twisted and almost snapped in half, as he eyed his son as though he was standing right there.

He missed them like she missed her husband and daughter. It was though her arm and leg were gone. She

"Keep it." She whispered softly, squeezing his fingers lightly. "So you won't forget us."

"Oh, I'd never forget you. I'd have to be mad to do so." He whispered. They heard sound, and laughter.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"I have to go." He whispered and she swallowed and nodded.

A swift peck to her lips and he moved away and within moments he had disappeared off the nearby balcony. She walked out to stare at the horizon, maybe to see Anakin one last time, but he had vanished into the shadows.

"Wonderful night isn't it?" She overheard a woman say to her escort as they walked past the balcony.

"Yes…" She murmured to herself, though no one else heard her. She clutched the holodisc to her chest as though she could will all the love that she yearned to give to her daughter and husband through the disk.

"Wonderful night."

She wondered if the mask was hiding her tears.

* * *

 _Luke had meant to stay awake till his mother returned._

 _But he had fallen asleep and like always he was dreaming._

 _Luke looked around and saw that he was in Varykino or at least the fields. It was where his mother and him would have so many picnics and where he and Tarja would run around and explore._

 _He didn't understand why there was a girl there though. She looked to be about his age, with messy brown hair and inquisitive brown eyes. He had never met her before._

 _And yet…_

 _And yet it felt like he had known her all his life._

 _He scampered over to her._

" _ **Hey!"**_

 _She looked up in fright and then stood, before getting up and running away._

" _ **Hey wait!"**_

 _She ignored him and kept running, scrambling up and over rocks and ran through the grasses. She turned down a corner and when he got there, he saw she had vanished. Looking around he saw a figure crawl further into a crevice._

" _ **I can still see you."**_

" _ **Go away!"**_

" _ **Come on."**_

" _ **No, Daddy said I was 'posed to talk to strangers!"**_

" _ **Technically you're talking to me."**_ _Luke responded and the girl curled up further into the crevice. He was silent and then sat down at the entrance._

" _ **Luke."**_ _He said and he heard a shift and glanced in to see her staring at him._ _ **"That's my name."**_

 _She looked at him now with curious eyes._

" _ **You know me now…so can you come out?"**_

 _There was silence for a brief time before she did as she was asked and came out, patting her pants clean of any dirt. He looked at her._

" _ **Do I know you?"**_

" _ **Nuh-uh."**_

" _ **Oh…"**_

"… _ **will I meet you?"**_ _The girl asked timidly. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this was a dream, and they would likely never meet other than out of his dream._

" _ **Maybe…I dunno."**_ _He responded and she looked around._

" _ **Pretty."**_ _She complimented and he beamed._

" _ **Yeah, this is where me and-"**_

 _Then he vaguely heard a door open and close. It must have been his mother. She must have heard it too as she backed away._

" _ **I gots to go."**_ _She suddenly said as well, backing away. She seemed scared all of a sudden._

" _ **Wait! What's your name!"**_

"… _ **Leia…my name is Leia."**_ _She replied._

" _ **Well…I hope to see you again."**_ _He called out as Varykino began to vanish and she scampered away, disappearing as he awoke._

* * *

He shifted tiredly from the mass of blankets that he, Joi, Tarja, and Mongo had laid down in the room to sleep on. He blinked awake and saw the trail of his mother's dress. He sat up and tiptoed around the other sleeping children and followed his mother. He finally got to her room and saw she was sitting in front of her vanity, looking at a holodisc.

"Mommy?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry baby…did I wake you up?" She apologized.

"No…Mama, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying…" He replied and she delicately touched her face and realized she was indeed crying again. She swallowed and then bent down and hugged him. He blinked when he saw her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Now crying wasn't anything to _apologize_ for, was it? He gripped her sleeve tightly.

"It's okay Mommy…honest…" He murmured, but she tightened her grip on him. He frowned and then rested his head on her shoulder.

He made a resolution.

No one was going to make his mother cry like this again.

No one.

* * *

Leia sat in the living room of the quarters Anakin had chosen for the both of them nervously, trying to play a game but unable to concentrate.

She hadn't meant to and she knew it was perfectly normal. Ahsoka had said she had extended her own dreams before she was trained in the ways of the Force.

Which was fine and all.

Except for the fact she had never had a conversation with a person in her dreams…extended or not. She knew she should have left the moment she hadn't recognized the setting, but it had been so beautiful. The grass was so green, and the waterfalls were so blue.

And this Luke had seemed nice, even if he was just a figment of her dream. But those footsteps…what if it had been a trap set up to find Force sensitive children? What if she had endangered herself and everyone she cared about by doing that.

She swallowed but looked up when she heard the door open up.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie." He replied tiredly, ruffling her hair as he walked past and slumped onto the sofa. She walked over to him hesitantly.

"Didja win?"

"Yes sweetie…I won…" He said. She cocked her head to the side. He seemed so sad. She crawled up onto the couch as well, resting her head on his lap. He gently ruffled her hair.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." He repeated softly. She looked at him.

"Daddy…"

"Hm?"

"You not leaving, are you?"

He blinked and then picked her up, pulling her close.

"No sweetheart…Daddy's not leaving. He's not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He replied softly. Yes…it had been like losing his arm all over again. But it wouldn't be forever. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter down! So I thought had Leia been properly trained, she would have been stronger with mental connections to the Force. I mean in the movies she remembers her mother that died when she was a newborn, so it would make sense that she'd be really strong with that. And twins are known to mentally know about one another. So I thought…why not?**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Padawan! Run!"**_

" _ **RUN!"**_

A figure shot up from his bed, panting loudly and in pain. He groaned slightly to himself pushing back brown hair, his blue eyes in pain.

Again…it was always the same words. Billaba haunted his every mindset and Caleb couldn't…

No he wasn't Caleb Dume anymore. He was Kanan Jarrus; freighter pilot, bounty hunter, frontier ranger, anything that would give him credit and pay for food and gas. And right then meant he was without a job on Ukio unless he could find something that would be a good job. He frowned and fell back onto his bunk looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he'd find somewhere to freighter cargo or food supplies. No too risky.

He closed his eyes again. It was funny really. If things hadn't changed he'd likely nearly be a Jedi Knight, almost done with training at 19. Yet here he was not even a Padawan anymore.

Nothing really.

* * *

"Now Leia, you stay really close to me alright? And if you want to explore you tell me or Uncle Rex, okay?"

"Yes Papa." Leia replied as Anakin gripped her hand tightly as they made their way through the brush towards the largest city in Ukio. Rex glanced at Anakin, almost amused.

"Sir, I don't think you have to worry about her too much, she's pretty reliable on staying close."

"We can never be too careful. With those Inqusitors starting to make their rounds, and with the rumors of Palpatine having taken another apprentice…" He trailed off and shook his head. The new apprentice was likely an attempt to get him out in the open to try and 'save' whomever he was corrupting or corrupting further. He had actually thought about it too when he had first heard the rumor…but the thought was immediately destroyed when he thought of his baby girl who had been sleeping in the room just across from him as he read the reports of a man seen walking around with Palpatine. It was likely a trap, and he didn't want that risk his daughter becoming an orphan.

"Where the hell is Cham?" Anakin muttered as they waited for a line of pods to float by while Leia looked around, curiosity bubbling through her as she clung to Anakin's robe, looking around at the stalls and not really paying attention to Rex and Anakin who conversed softly.

"He has to be careful. With all the Emps around, Syndulla can't be seen all too much."

"True…Wolffe was pretty clear where we're meeting though, right?"

"Impeccably, Sir." Rex remarked with a snort as the entered a thicker crowd, keeping close to the side, but still keeping pace. Anakin sighed. They were never going to find Cham at this rate. He grinned.

"Say Leia, why don't we go and get some food. I bet you're hungry, aren't you? Leia…Leia?" He looked over his shoulder and felt his heart plummet into his boots when he saw that she was no longer clutching the end of his robe.

She had vanished among the crowds.

* * *

"Ooohhh…" Leia cooed as she watched a small doll begin to pick up some blocks in a window. It was so cute and tiny. It also looked like fun! "Papa, can we go in here...Papa?"

Her reach to tug on his robe met empty air and she turned to see that neither her father nor Rex was standing there. Her eyes widened considerably and she began to look around frantically for their familiar forms, vacating the spot she had originally been in.

"Papa? Daddy? Daddy! Daddy!" She cried out. Her father didn't answer, but it seemed she was attracting other attention, and not of the good sort.

She didn't notice them at first as she hurried down the streets looking for any signs of her father and her adopted 'uncle'. She was going to be in so much trouble it wasn't even funny. She kept looking around, tears building in her eyes.

"DADDY!"

"Lost, little one?"

She turned in surprise to see two men standing there. One wasn't a human, and the layers of thick scaly green skin around his face made it look like he had no neck. His belly protruded out from his shirt and she could see a gun tied to his belt. The other had a skinny face in comparison to the other, looking reminiscent to that of a rat. His two front teeth protruded over his lip and when he smiled it sent shivers down her spine.

"Now we can help you find your Daddy." One of them cooed, bending over and she took a few steps back. The other man grabbed her arm and yanked her up, still giving that same creepy smile. She didn't like these men. Every part of her was screaming to run.

"Leggo!"

"We're just taking you to your Daddy, little one. Don't be s-"

He yelped as she lurched up and bit his hand with all her five-year-old strength. He dropped her, clutching his hand and she took off down an alleyway, panting hard and crying at the same time. She yelped when she ran full force into someone's legs. She looked up, hoping it was Rex or her father, but it was a young man with darker skin and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry 'bout that. Should have been paying attention." He apologized and then panicked as she began to cry. "Ssh! Don't cry, I'm not here to hurt you. Look, my name's Kanan." He said hurriedly looking around to make sure it didn't look like he was going to snatch her. "See we know each other now, so can you tell me what's wrong?"

Too upset she couldn't manage to speak and Kanan frowned.

"Listen Kid, I don't have time-"

"The bad men are chasing me!" The little girl all but sobbed at him, looking behind her shoulder. He glanced up and spotted likely the two shadiest of species looking around as they turned around the exact corner. Possibly sensing she wasn't in danger around him, she bolted around him and hid behind Kanan's legs, cowering behind him as the two males went up to him.

"There you are, you're in trouble for running off like that!" One of them rasped almost kindly, extending a hand with gnarled and dirty fingers, bleeding slightly from a bite. She hid further, clinging to him and looking at Kanan, clearly begging for help.

"You know her?" Kanan asked, crossing his arms looking at the pair appraisingly.

"We know her father, and we were taking her to him when she bolted. Come here…" One of the men remarked wheezing as he bent down.

"No!" She cried out, clinging to tighter to Kanan's leg.

"Alright, enough. It's pretty clear that you two don't actually know her." Kanan remarked, pushing the little girl back a bit, before bending down and picking her up, his gaze never wavering from the two, whose kind expressions had slid off of their faces quickly.

"Give us the brat." One of them warned. "We can probably cut you a pretty large take of whatever we get from her."

"Ah, so you don't know her or her father." Kanan replied in an even tone and the one man glared at the other.

"Just give us the kid."

"No." Kanan replied evenly. "In fact, I think it's time you both left." He continued evenly. The men stood there blinking for several minutes as though in a daze, but then Kanan spotted Imperial soldiers. The men did too and bolted. Kanan grabbed the little girl and hurried away.

Whatever the case was, he somehow felt that he shouldn't hand her to the officers. Something was telling him not to.

The girl cried all the way down the alleys that he carried her until he reached the rundown apartment he was staying in and set her down. She sniffled loudly, wiping her face but the tears still came. He rubbed his temple. He did not need this. Why in the hell didn't he just hand her over the Imperials? Sure he despised them, but they would have taken her somewhere to find her father.

"T…thank you…" She said, her nose congested and he sighed, pushing his hair back.

"You're welcome. Now where's your father?" He asked shortly, and as though she had found another new reserve, she burst into tears again.

"I dun kkknnnooowwww…" She wailed and he frantically tried to calm her.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry!" He hissed out. "Please stop crying!"

She sniffled again, thick tears still falling down her cheeks and all of a sudden her stomach rumbled. He groaned slightly. Why him? Why the hell did he have to worry about this!? She wasn't his concern!

Still…she was only a little girl who couldn't find her father and had been seconds away from being kidnapped and likely sold into slavery. The poor kid had had a rough day. Being hungry shouldn't be something to add to that.

He sighed and went to the pantry.

"Here, Kid. It's a ration bar. Not all that good tasting, but it will hold." He grumbled. She sniffled and took the bar, sniffing it before beginning to nibble on it. She looked at him with puffy eyes.

"My name isn't Kid…" She said with a sniff.

"And what is it then?"

"Leia." She said with a pout and he snorted.

"Pleased to meet you Leia." He responded and she seemed to appraise him. As she did this, he felt a familiar tug, a familiar ripple of the Force. He blinked and looked at her closely. She continued to stare at him with innocent brown eyes, still slightly red from the crying previously.

"You funny." She responded one cheek protruding out with the bite of the ration bar.

"…I suppose I am." Kanan managed slowly grabbing a fruit from the bowl nearby. He then tossed it towards her and she jerked in surprise.

The apple stopped its movement and floated in midair. He stared in shock before looking at Leia who began to look panicked and the apple shook and then fell to the floor with a plop. She began to try and scramble out of her seat.

"Wait! Wait, you're not in trouble!" He remarked hurriedly and she paused, but her wariness of him was obvious. "Trust me, alright? You're not in trouble."

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to do that in public!" She whimpered, the threat of crying coming back.

"He's a smart man." Kanan agreed before shaking his head. "But you're not in trouble with me. I won't tell anyone."

Again she seemed uncertain and looked at him as though she was analyzing and trying to get a feel of him. He felt a familiar tingle and pushed it out of his head as Billaba's voice echoed in his head.

She finally seemed to relax, but still curled up. "I want Daddy."

Kanan sighed and sat down, pulling his blaster out and beginning to clean it.

"Look Kid, you'll find your father eventually. He's probably looking for you too, but that doesn't mean you should be running around like a chicken without its head."

Especially with the fact that she was Force Sensitive. If anyone found that out, she'd likely be killed.

"Look, I'll try and help you find your father, don't know how but…" He looked over and trailed off to see she had fallen asleep, her eyes blotchy and red from her crying. He sighed.

It seemed she trusted him enough to fall asleep, or rather she was so exhausted from the events of the day she didn't care.

He hoped it was the former of the two, even though he supposed he should have scolded her for trusting a stranger so much. But maybe it was because she could sense that he was like her. He watched her and sighed again. Well he was going to start the search tomorrow.

No point in starting tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile Anakin was hurriedly running through the streets, looking for his daughter, panic now clinging to him as he called out for her. He was too panicked to try and use the Force to find her, and there were too many people around.

"Sir, we can't keep going."

"What?!" Anakin snapped, whirling around and looking at Rex in anger. The ex-clone trooper however didn't flinch.

"Sir, we can't keep looking for her. It's too dark and too many places for her to hide during the night."

"She's out there! Lost!"

"I know that, Sir. " Rex replied, almost tiredly. "But we won't be able to find her like this. We'd attract too much attention."

Anakin looked about ready to explode.

"I'm not leaving her out there alone." He replied angrily.

"Sir…we'll find her."

"I'm going to keep searching." Anakin remarked turning around and disappearing into the darkness. Rex watched him with a neutral expression and glanced out towards the town. He hoped that Leia was alright…because if she wasn't…

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

Kanan awoke with a sore neck and nearly fell out of his chair as he opened his eyes to look right into two innocent brown eyes.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Leia asked innocently. He groaned and stood up, stretching his back. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in his chair, but she had basically passed out in the only cot his ship offered after another crying session the night before because he didn't know a story her father had always told her. And he didn't have the heart to dump her onto the ground. He was the adult in the situation, as sad as it was.

"Right…you're probably wanting breakfast."

"I wan Daddy." She responded instantly and he groaned.

"Can we eat first?"

"No! Daddy!" She responded angrily, and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. Cripes, he didn't need that again!

"Alright, alright. I'll grab a few ration bars and we'll go look."

Leia beamed happily and then scrambled towards the entrance. He grumbled under his breath and grabbed the few ration bars and followed the little girl. He cracked his back and wandered after Leia who was searching around already and he had to walk fast to keep up. She paused when she spotted a racer and then pointed.

"Dats a racer."

"That it is."

"Daddy said you can go really fast!" She continued. "Escape the bad guys!"

"Is that so?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mhm…but not to fast 'cause you can' turn weally fast or you could fall off."

"Really?" Kanan remarked with a grin. Leia beamed, nodding happily as she nibbled on the ration bar.

"Mhm! Daddy said so." She replied as though that alone was enough of an answer. For her it likely was. He smiled as they continued walking down the street. Leia paused looking at a shop store. He paused as well, but glanced up to look around.

And it was there he froze.

He recognized the face. He would never forget that face.

A clone.

A clone trooper.

The man was looking around apparently not noticing him at first as Kanan's breath began to turn into gasps of panic and fear. Finally the clone locked eyes on him and blinked in confusion as the expression he likely had. He then glanced down at Leia who was looking at a doll that was dancing in the window.

Relief on the troopers face was instant, which confused him for a split second before fear flooded through Kanan and he grabbed Leia, picking her up, and rushing away.

"Mista Kanan?" Leia called out in confusion as he ran around a corner shouts echoing after them, but he pressed her face to his shoulder.

"Leia, don't look!" He commanded and fear must have set in as she did what she was told, clutching his shoulder. Kanan gripped Leia tightly as he ran through the alleyways. He kept her face pressed down to his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. He could hear shouts of the clone trooper chasing after him, which only spurred him on faster. Why was he after a little girl?!

Kanan knew she was one who was Force-sensitive, but how could the clone have known that? He himself had only just sensed it and seen it the night before! He turned a corner and as he ran into an alley, sliding to a stop when he realized it was a dead end. He jerked to the side, narrowly missing a laser blaster that was aimed, rather poorly, at his head. He turned to glare, holding Leia tightly to him.

"Get away from us, Clone!" Kanan snapped.

"Identifying an unmasked trooper is no simple." The man remarked in a slight accent that Kanan couldn't forget. "So that begs the question, who are you?"

Kanan didn't reply, merely tightening his grip on Leia and she shifted in confusion. The clone noticed the movement and Kanan was surprised to see what looked like relief flash across his face for a moment.

"Give me the girl."

"Why? So you can kill her?" Kanan spat angrily and the clone blinked his tired expression confused, before his eyes narrowed.

"I would do no such thing." The clone replied tersely, a tone of warning layered in it. Kanan's grip tightened as he angrily glared at the trooper and Leia shifted her head and looked over. She blinked several times.

"Uncle Rex?" She called out uncertainly and Kanan looked at her stunned. She…knew the clone?

The relief on the clone's face was evident and he lowered his gun.

"Hey littl'un, you gave us quite the scare disappearing like that." He said evenly as Kanan nearly dropped Leia. The little girl ran to the clone, sobbing and within seconds she was in the clones arms, clinging to his neck. Kanan stared and took a step back, hitting the wall as he watched them stunned.

"Did he do anything to you?" The clone asked and Kanan's anger flared again, but Leia quickly shot down the theory, vigorously shaking her head.

"Mista Kanan is nice. Pwomise." She sniffled loudly, clinging to the clone tighter.

"Kanan, hm?" The clone said. "Well the name's Rex."

"Yeah…I noticed." Kanan replied taking a few steps back so he could go around. Rex noticed this.

"You're coming with me, kid."

Kanan scoffed.

"Right, you and what army?"

* * *

Apparently the army included a few Twi'lek's and others with blasters. Kanan grumbled as he was led into a hangar far away from the town he was in. Leia was looking at him from over that Rex fellow's shoulder and she waved happily. He didn't return the wave, a bit angry with her for even trusting the girl.

"Sir!" Rex suddenly called out and Kanan looked up to see whom the clone was addressing.

His jaw dropped as he saw Anakin Skywalker, _the_ Anakin Skywalker turn. The Jedi's expression, which had been stony before, though a little exhausted, changed to relief in an instant as he spotted Rex and the little girl he was holding.

"Leia!"

"DADDY!"

Rex let the little girl down, and she bolted to the Jedi the tears returning with vengeance. He met her halfway and scooped her up into his arms, swinging her up, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy…" Leia whimpered, clutching him tightly.

"I told you to not let go of my robe." He whispered half angry, half relieved. "Why would you do that?" He asked. She made a sobbing sound, burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept whimpering over and over again, as he brushed her hair back, seeming to try and collect himself.

"…y…you know Master Skywalker?" Kanan finally managed to voice, looking at Rex suspiciously.

"You don't know the half of it, Kid."

"Stop calling me kid." Kanan warned, gulping as Anakin walked up to them.

"Who are you?"

"K…Kanan Jarrus." He replied, stammering a bit and internally wincing at how meek that sounded. Pathetic really, but who could blame him? Even when he had been on Kaller, the stories of Master Skywalker was something everyone heard about. He was legendary in the war, but was now considered a traitor and a terrorist.

He glanced at Leia who was clinging to Anakin's neck as though she was just another accessory for him, and then something clicked.

"Jedi's aren't supposed to have kids." He heard himself saying and mentally kicked himself again. And there was the old him; the Caleb Dume part that Master Billaba teased him about, coming out. However instead of being stern, Anakin smiled.

"Yes, that would be true." Anakin remarked with a chuckle. "But that is a different story for a different time. I must thank you…from the looks of it, my daughter was kept out of danger through the night, and it was thanks to you."

Kanan shifted sheepishly.

"It's not a problem. She well…we sort of just ran into one another." He admitted and Leia giggled.

"Sir…we do have a problem. He's well aware now that you have a daughter. If he goes to any Empire officials, it will be detrimental to the rebellion and put Leia at risk." Rex called out and Kanan glared angrily at the clone.

"True…"

"Daddy, Mista Kanan's nice." Leia reiterated, tugging on Anakin's shoulder.

"Nice or not, it's still a danger littl'un." Rex explained and Leia was pouting, clearly not understanding why everyone thought he was a bad person. Anakin was silent, looking at Kanan, who felt a familiar tingle down his spine and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"He can join my father and me in looking for more allies."

They all turned and Kanan blinked at a young Twi'lek who walked up with an older one behind her.

"Hera…" Anakin began.

"Miss Syndulla, with all due respect we don't know if he's trustworthy at all."

"If he was for the Empire, I think he would have given Leia to them, don't you?" Hera asked with a raised brow. "Yet he didn't."

Rex seemed ready to object.

"He can be the first member of the crew I'm starting." Hera interrupted before the clone

"I said I was thinking about it Hera…not that I was agreeing." The other Twi'lek mumbled good-naturedly.

"Still…it's up to him." The female Twi'lek stated. "Will you join with my father and me? We can always use another person for our cause and it never hurts to have an extra set of eyes."

"Cause?" Kanan remarked.

"Kid…you just walked into the Rebellion." Rex remarked, cold and authoritative. Kanan glanced at him as the ex-clone trooper glared at him.

"So the question is this…are you in? Or out?"

* * *

"I don't trust him, Sir."

"Rex, no offense, but you don't trust anyone." Anakin reminded him as he carried a sleeping Leia through the halls of the rebel headquarters. Leia it seemed hadn't slept as well as she had wanted to, not all that surprising and after dinner had nearly passed out. So it was now bedtime for the little girl and after demanding to wear one of his shirts to sleep in, he was tucking her in.

"Sir, we don't know if what he did was out of kindness. He ran the moment he saw me. He knew what I was, even though I no longer wear my trooper uniform."

"Judging by his age, he was likely a young boy when the Clone Wars ended… he hates the Empire just as much as everyone else."

"But letting him go with Hera and Cham…it's risky Sir."

"If he betrays us, I think Hera will be more than happy to pull the trigger."

"Why are you putting so much trust in him?"

"One, he kept my daughter safe." Anakin explained as he settled Leia down in her cot. "Something that would earn my trust even if he didn't find out that he had helped the daughter of the leader of the Rebellion." He continued as he tucked Leia in, giving a slight kiss on her forehead.

"And the other?"

"…He has the Force within him. From what I can sense, he was at least training as a Padawan when the war ended."

"But…how…Order 66…he wouldn't have survived."

"From what I could sense, I think his Master died protecting him. He's pushed that life away from him, so I doubt I or anyone else that remains in the Order would manage to convince him to return as a Jedi." Anakin explained. "Whatever the case, he's in more danger than being a simple pilot."

"So you allowed him to join because he rescued your daughter and because he was once part of the Jedi Order?" Rex asked. Anakin gave a slight chuckle.

"Among other things. Rex, I have a feeling that everything will be alright." Anakin said, clapping a hand on his ally's shoulder. "Trust me on this?"

Rex looked at Anakin and sighed.

"You better hope everything turns out alright, Sir." Rex warned and Anakin laughed.

"Always with that trust." He joked as they closed the door. "If there is one thing that this galaxy will never be short of…its hope, Rex."

"Hope, Sir?"

"Yes…hope…" Anakin replied glancing at the door where Leia now slept and then looked at Rex.

"Hope for a new beginning."

* * *

 **And the nominee for a chapter that sounded better in my head than it does written out goes to…! Seriously this took way longer to finish because I had a good idea on how it went in my head, but it wouldn't be written out correctly. So here it is…I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Florrum?! You want to go to Florrum?"

Leia blinked, looking up from her drawings of R2 as she spotted her father and Ahsoka walking into the room. Anakin grinned.

"Come on Snips, Florrum is probably the a good location. It's a backwater world that the Empire rarely cares about unless it attacks Imperial ships. How would it be bad for us?"

"How? Pirates live there remember? Or did you forget Hondo Ohnaka and the Ohnaka Gang?"

"Of course I didn't. He's someone I want to meet up with anyways."

"So what makes you think that he will even help you? One, his gang is starting to diminish. Besides, he may have helped us before, but he's still a pirate and a slimy, no good, cheating, lying son of a bi-"

R2 began to chirp loudly, spinning his head, gaining their attention and they looked up spotting Leia.

"Hi Papa!" Leia chirped and Ahsoka exhaled loudly.

"Thanks R2…" Ahsoka muttered appreciatively, patting the unit. Leia was still learning new words, and all of them were trying to keep her knowledge of curse words low. Which was difficult as many of their allies were not exactly…kid friendly in their language. Leia slid off the chair she was in before racing to Anakin's side, and he picked her up easily.

"Being a good girl for R2?" He asked and she giggled while R2 let out a series of beeps and chirps. He smiled and then bounced Leia a bit in his arms.

"What do you say about going to Florrum with us, Leia?"

"Florrm'?" She asked and Ahsoka groaned.

"Oh great, even better!" She grumbled and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine. She'll be with me."

"That's what worries me." She grumbled.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Alderaan?" Luke grumbled as his mother sat him in the seat at her ship.

"Senator business, sweetheart."

"Great." Padmé chuckled.

"Now Luke, it's not so bad." She replied. "I thought you would be excited to see Bail and Breha."

"I am, but Joi is going to be there."

"So?"

"She's a girl."

"I'm a girl too." Padmé said with a laugh looking at her exasperated son. "Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"You're my mommy. You're different." He pouted. "'Sides everyone pulls my cheeks."

"I'll be sure to make them stop." She replied with a chuckle, pushing back his hair. He pouted but remained quiet relaxing a bit as they began to take off. She smiled as his eyes scanned the buttons, scanners, and everything of the controls. He always loved being on the ship, maybe not going to wherever…but the ship itself…the ship itself was something completely different. Typho had begun showing the little boy the mechanics of a ship. She sighed softly as he began to play with his new toy, before looking back at the window and watching as the lights shot past her and she entered light speed.

* * *

"This is Florrum?" Leia asked, peeking her head over the ship and staring out the window. Anakin chuckled, ruffling her hair as he stared at barren planet.

"Yes sweetheart. This is Florrum."

"Pretty?" She asked and he laughed. Pretty wasn't _exactly_ what he would think for Florrum, but she was imaginative to say the least. He entered the planet and after flying a bit found the old yet familiar lair of Hondo. He clicked his transmitter on, knowing that Ahsoka wouldn't feel comfortable about him being there alone with Leia if he didn't keep the transmitter on and give signals once or twice that he was ok. Hopefully this wouldn't be a long trip, and he'd be back before it was time for dinner.

"Ah well if it isn't Anakin Skywalker!" Hondo called out as the pair exited the ship. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, laughing as Anakin walked over to him.

"I see business has slowed here." Anakin remarked and Hondo glanced at him.

"Yes, yes…Imperial's don't have as much love for pirates as the republic did. Even Katooni has had difficulty escaping. But nothing much for her in escaping nowadays."

"Mhm." Anakin remarked as Leia toddled after him, gripping his pant leg. Hondo looked down at her.

"Well what do we have here?" He boomed and Leia hid herself shyly behind Anakin's leg. "A cute little girl. My, my…I'm surprised that a war criminal and fugitive has a youngling with them."

Anakin chose not to respond.

"I actually came here to discuss your help with trade routes."

"Trade? Now Skywalker, you know full well I don't trade. Not without a price that is."

"No, but you know routes that the empire doesn't know." Anakin began to explain. "And those might be beneficial to me."

"Oh ho…information is what you need, eh?"

"Precisely."

"Well, come, come, come! We have much to discuss!" Hondo called out and Leia looked around.

"What an adorable child."

"But should she be here without her mother?"

"Tis a bit strange. But maybe that Skywalker is her protector."

"A mother would be better."

Leia looked back in confusion, still clinging onto Anakin's robe.

A mommy?

Well, she had always wondered about her, but never really asked her father about it. He was always so busy. Still…what the woman had said began to bother her.

Maybe she was the reason her mother wasn't there?

Maybe she had wanted a boy…or maybe she hadn't wanted her at all…

Leia slowed briefly when she heard movement, leaving her thoughts alone, blinking innocently when she looked into an alley way and she observed the pair hidden in the shadows.

That…was a weird position.

How was that even remotely comfortable?

"Leia! What do I tell you about wandering off!?" She heard and blinked looking up as her father stormed back, Hondo waiting for them up ahead.

"But…"

"But what?"

"What're they doin'?" She asked naïvely, pointing towards the pair in the alley. Anakin looked up in confusion, before his face turned scarlet and he practically dove for his daughter, covering her eyes, hurriedly pushing her away.

"Papa?"

"Look AWAY, Leia!" Anakin snapped and the pair finally realized they had an audience, yelping and trying to hide.

"But Papa, what were they doin'?"

"Nothing you need to worry about!" He snapped, glaring at Hondo who was laughing loudly.

"Were they 'restlin Papa? Can I learn?" Leia asked excitedly.

" _ **NO!"**_

"Awww, how come?" Leia asked, pouting. Anakin withheld the groan that so _longed_ to break through. She was far too young to know what type of 'wrestling' those two were in. He'd explain it to her…

When she was in her 30's. Maybe.

Or on his deathbed.

One of the two.

* * *

"Oh, isn't he precious!"

"He has his mother's eyes!"

"No, no her eyes are brown."

"The shape, darling! The shape!"

Padmé looked at her son in pity as older women, who were prodding and pinching his cheeks, swarmed him. All in all he was handling it incredibly well but he looked like he was about to reach his limit. She smiled and walked over to him, parting the cooing women as though they were waves. She knelt in front of Luke.

"Why don't you go find Joi and go and play?"

"Okay." He said, relief etched in his voice and he scampered away to go find the little girl. Padmé smiled watching as the six-year-old found the five-year-old girl who beamed as she spotted him.

"Lu-Lu!"

"Stop calling me that." Luke sighed, but the little girl giggled, holding another girl's, this one with white hair, hand.

"Hiya Winter."

"Hi!" The other girl chirped, beaming.

"So ah…what are you two doing?"

"Playing with the heli-pad, see?" Joi squealed lifting up the tiny toy that was floating just a bit up from the palm of her hand. He seemed interested, granted it was more in the schematics of the whole thing than the actual toy, but still it looked really fun. And so he followed the two girls as they raced after the heli-pad laughing and ignoring the politics that their parents were involved in.

That is until the heli-pad flew and smashed into a tree, becoming tangled in the branches.

"Aawww…" Joi pouted as the others raced to her side. Luke looked up at the tree while Winter looked back towards the adults.

"Maybe we could get-"

"No, I got it."

Winter turned around in surprise to see Luke scaling the tree.

"Luke, come on you'll get in trouble!"

"It's just like the trees back on Naboo!" Luke promised, grunting as he pulled himself up a branch. "I'll be fine!" He called out. Winter seemed still hesitant, looking back at the adults again. Bail noticed her and then saw Luke in the tree.

"Luke?"

Padmé glanced up and then over to where the children were and for a moment she wasn't worried. But it was Bail's expression that caused her stomach to chill.

"What?"

"That tree is old, and the branches have been becoming weaker and weaker." Bail began. "Luke may be too heavy to-"

Padmé had hiked up her skirts and racing down the hill before he even finished. Luke however was oblivious as he reached for the heli-pad.

"Almost…got…it." He grunted.

He slipped a bit and he grabbed a branch to support himself.

But it didn't even last a second.

There was a sickening snap and as Luke's stomach flipped and made him feel weird, as wind raced through his hair as he fell, the last thing he heard before hitting the ground, was his mother's petrified scream.

* * *

Anakin glanced up as Leia crawled onto his bed, flopping herself over his lap.

"What's wrong baby girl? Bad dream?" He asked. It wasn't anything new. She had been having them every now and then when they moved to a different location, dreaming of shadows trying to swallow him and their makeshift family up. She, however, shook her head.

"…Do I have a Mommy?" She asked after a few moments and Anakin was sure his heart skipped a beat. The little girl looked at him innocently.

"What brought this on?" He finally managed to ask and she shrugged.

"I heard one of the ladies on Florrum say something 'bout it." She responded and mentally he cursed. As he wracked his head, trying to come up with an answer she shifted slightly.

"Did Mommy not want me?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, sweetheart, that's not it at all."

"Then where is she?"

"She…" He trailed off trying to figure out what to say. "She's just not here baby girl. I'm sorry."

"…oh…" She replied, looking down sadly. He sighed and picked her up settling her to where she was curling up to him. He then pulled a holodisc to them, catching it easily. She blinked staring at it.

"This…this is your mother." He said quietly, staring at Padmé's image in the holodisc. He then looked at his daughter who was staring at the disc, curiosity brimming.

"You look exactly like her."

"I do?"

"Mhm." He replied, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Wha was she like?"

He smiled, staring at Padmé's hologram image.

"She was kind, strong and loving. She always wanted what was best for everyone around her, even if it was a sacrifice to herself. And she was so…so beautiful." He whispered gently.

"Do you miss her?" Leia asked and Anakin's Adam's apple bobbed violently.

"I miss her every day, Baby Girl." He whispered. "But she gave me a miracle that reminds me of what she and I fought for and what I'm fighting to keep safe."

"Wha?"

"You, Baby Girl." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle. "And every day I see you, I'm thankful for your mother and what she gave to me." He reiterated and she giggled again, before giving a slight yawn. "But I think right now, you need to go to bed."

"But Papa…"

"I'll tell you more about your mother tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He stated softly, picking her up. With that her eyelids drooped a bit and she yawned as he walked out of her room and went to the door next to his. She curled up to him, yawning again allowing him to lie her back down into her bunk and tuck her in.

"Love you." She murmured as he kissed her forehead and he smiled.

"Love you too sweetie."

He exited the room, but slowed and leaned against the wall. Seeing Padmé's image…hurt so much.

He wanted to see her again, hold her, hear her. He didn't want to just hear her and see her through the news, or old holograms. He rubbed his face. But she was safe…and that was what he wanted for his entire family.

He knew one day it would happen.

He would make it happen.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm fine. Really." Luke stated as Padmé looked at the thick bandage around his head again. She sighed. Yes he might be fine, yes the head wound was just really bad cut that had started profusely bleeding, but other than that he was fine, but she was pretty sure her heart wasn't and she had lost about five years off of her lifespan.

"Mommy?"

"You scared me. I thought I had lost you."

"You didn't though. And you won't." Luke replied, leaning against her and looking up at her. She gave a sad smile.

"You sound just like your father." She replied gently, pushing back Luke's hair. Luke stared.

"I do?"

"Mhm."

She went over and sat down in the living room. Luke followed and flopped over her lap, looking at her.

"What was Daddy like?" Luke asked and Padmé sighed softly.

"He was…powerful, wise, and he truly cared for ones that couldn't defend themselves. Rules were just guidelines when you use them to protect someone. He cared about the fellow man and his men when he was in the war, he tried to protect to the best of his ability. He was a hero."

"He was in a war?"

"Mhm…he fought during the Clone Wars."

"Wow! But…What happened to him?"

She paused. She couldn't tell him the truth. He was too young…and if that was ever leaked out…something could happen to her, to Luke, or to the both of them. And in all likelihood, they could easily become bait to draw Anakin out.

Because she knew Anakin Skywalker would go rushing to her aid if it was discovered she was captured.

"I…don't know sweetie."

A half-truth would have to do then. Because she didn't know what was happening to Anakin right then. Even if she knew where he had gone after the war had ended and Luke and Leia had been born, she didn't know where Anakin was now with their daughter.

"He never came home." She finally added, biting her bottom lip. Another half-truth, but she could only give those at the moment. Luke frowned.

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Luke asked and Padmé had to hold back tears. Liked him? Anakin would have loved him. Luke had so many habits and interests that were Anakin's sometimes she didn't know what she was going to do with him. Ships, droids…oh there were so many things that Anakin could have taught him.

She desperately wished she could show Luke pictures of his father…but him knowing Anakin's identity and paternity would risk too much.

And she couldn't do that.

Besides…the disadvantage of having a Jedi for a husband and hiding it…it meant that any picture of him for the public was promptly erased after Order 66 and changed to where it had branded him a traitor to the new Empire and there were none of them together as a family. There had never been the time or place.

"He would have loved you Luke." She whispered, drawing him into a hug.

"Promise?"

"Mhm. Promise." She whispered pulling him closer and he curled up to her. It was only later that night as she watched Luke sleep she allowed herself to ponder. Threepio had shut down for the night, claiming to be too stressed with the entire events and the silence was deafening to her. The silence allowed her thoughts to come forth and she thought about them again. It was easier with the hustle and bustle of senate work, easier when Luke was awake and Threepio was milling about lamenting about how easily children would break things…it was easier to not think about that the other half of her family missing. She sighed.

Palpatine was growing frustrated that they hadn't caught Anakin.

Anakin had been seen multiple times, and had fought against Imperial ships…but he had always managed to escape before reinforcements could capture him. Thankfully she hadn't heard any news about a little girl by Anakin's side, but she feared that soon enough she was going to hear about her daughter…

She knew now that her and Luke's safety was like a ticking bomb. Something was going to go off sooner or later and she didn't know how many victims would be lost in the crossfire.

"Shiraya, watch over them both." She prayed quietly. "I pray every night to protect my son from the emperor…but please…please watch over my daughter and husband."

The moon remained ever quiet but the soft glow that illuminated the hallway as the night wore on as Padmé looked out onto the waters of Varykino before she turned and headed to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke sat in the guest seats of the Senate, watching as Senator after Senator made their argument to pass this bill. The bill to create the Imperial Academy, to be better prepared if anyone attempted to strike down the Empire.

It sounded interesting for the eight year old, and that it would help a lot of people…but his mother seemed worried about it. Still the vote hadn't yet been reached and open debate was occurring at that moment. He watched his mother speak, watched other Senators speak after her.

His mommy was the best though.

She was so confident sounding in her speeches and always cared for what was best for the people of the Galaxy, even if it wasn't the most popular thing by the other Senators.

Finally the meeting was adjourned for lunch and Luke stood with Sabé and scampered out of the viewing room. His face brightened when he spotted her.

"Mom!" He called out and Padmé turned just in time for him to meet his hug with her own.

"Hello, Sweetheart!" She stated with a chuckle, pushing his hair back. "Have fun listening to us debate?"

"It was okay. You were the best though." He complimented and she smiled.

"Thank you." She replied, pushing his hair back again. "You were a big boy, weren't you?"

"Mhm!"

"So much so I think someone deserves a sweet." She replied teasingly and the little boy beamed excitedly.

"Woohoo!" He cheered, running past his mother towards the door. "Come on Mommy!"

She chuckled and followed him, him reaching her hand and grabbing it, pulling her after him. She chuckled and offered a quick goodbye to her fellow senators as her young son scampered ahead of her, bouncing on each foot in excitement.

"Come on Mom!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She replied with a laugh following her son as they went to his favorite shop. She ruffled his hair as they ordered, but as they turned to go find a place to sit down, several other senators surrounded her. She sighed, watching as Luke glanced back and offered a tiny smile before scampering away.

It was hard…balancing out the life of a Senator and the life of a mother. She hoped that these would be over soon, so she could at least spend some time with him. Luke sighed as he found a bench outside, giving a view of Courscant. He was there for only a few moments.

"Is this spot taken?"

He looked up startled and blinked as she spotted a strange man standing next to the bench he was at. He wore a red tunic, one arm wrapped in thick black bandages, his pants black as well, though a dark robe covered most of that. He was bald and had the strangest markings on his face…like whiskers.

He didn't look like much a Senator, that was for sure.

"Um…no, I don't suppose it is."

The man smiled and sat down next to him. Luke blinked, feeling uneasy…sick even around this man. He didn't feel like the emperor did, but it was close. Still it was rude to ignore the man.

"So where is your mother?" The man asked and Like blinked.

"Oh she's inside talking. She'll be out soon." He added quickly. The feeling was getting worse as though something was searching through his mind. He tried to ignore it and push back on it.

"I see. And your father?"

"Dead." Luke replied.

"I'm sorry."

"'s alright. You didn't know." Luke responded and the man chuckled.

"Awfully wise little one."

"I guess…I mean that's what my teachers say." Luke responded. And it was true. He exceled in his studies, though some of the ideas of etiquette were lost on him. Still it wasn't something that wasn't noticed by his tutors.

"A student is only as good as his master." The man responded and Luke frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what he meant.

"Luke!"

He turned to see his mother standing there. Her face seemed bloodless and she had a strange expression on her face. He got up from the bench and hurried over to her, confused.

"Hiya Mom!" He remarked and Padmé pulled him to her. "What's wrong?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Well we talked." Luke replied confused, not understanding why his mother looked so fearful. The man stood up, brushing away dust and crumbs. He gave a slight bow to Padmé.

"Senator." He remarked and Padmé's grip on Luke became tighter.

"Lord Sahceth."

"I hope I did not make your son tardy."

"No. You didn't." She responded tartly, gripping Luke's hand in a vice. "But we must really be going." She said, giving a slight curtsey before gripping Luke's hand and dragging him away. Luke glanced over his shoulder looking at this Sahceth one more time, who likewise was staring at Luke.

"Come along Luke, you're going home."

"Huh? But the assembly is still going on." Luke stated. "Why would we leave now?"

"Not us. You and Sabé."

"What? But why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, but the assembly may take longer than planned." She responded gently, though Luke had a feeling that that was a lie. He bit his lip.

"Will you come back soon?" He asked and she smiled, bending down to his level.

"Luke, the moment the voting is over, I'll be home." She promised.

"Pinky swear!" He exclaimed hotly and she laughed before lifting her pinky and clasping her son's.

"Pinky swear. Now be a good boy for Sabé and 3PO."

Luke groaned.

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Naboo. Sunlight filtered through the branches and birds twittered about pleasantly. All in all it was a wonderful day. Incredibly peaceful and quiet in comparison to Courscant.

"Master Luke! MASTER LUKE! Oh good heavens, where are you!"

…Well…almost peaceful.

"What is it Threepio?" Luke called out, poking his head out from his tree house and looking at the golden droid who was on the ground.

"Oh Master Luke, please come down! If you were to get hurt, I'd never forgive myself!"

Luke sighed. He was eight. Not some baby that needed C3P0 to watch over him. Still if he didn't go down, the droid would probably be complaining the entire time until he did.

"Coming Threepio." He called out and then began to trip down, the protocol droid panicking the entire time. "Is Mommy back?"

"Not yet Master Luke, but your friends, Master Mungo and Master Tarja are here, and you mustn't be tardy."

"You don't have to call them Master you know." Luke replied as he brushed himself off. "Just call them Tarja and Mungo."

As Threepio stuttered on how improper that was, Luke and him walked down the brightly sunlit halls of the mansion. Threepio was hurrying after him, lamenting that he had to be careful because he was an organic life form.

The same old thing.

"Luke!"

The called boy grinned and hurried over.

"Tarja! Mungo!" Luke called out excitedly, high-fiving them when all three got close enough.

"Weesa re so happy to see yousa! Weesa miss yousa!"

"What Mungo said. How was Courscant?"

"Well…okay…I guess." Luke replied thinking about the strange encounter with the man. He had never seen his mother so nervous. "It was fun seeing all the senators."

"Probably boring." Tarja remarked and Luke shrugged. Tarja had never been one to go willingly to Courscant and leave Naboo. He would, since he was being trained to be a page to him, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"So what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Want to head over to Lake Paonga?" Tarja asked.

"Yousa ganna comein visit! It ganna be funny-funny!" Mungo agreed happily. He always enjoyed when the three of them visited the Gungan City. They couldn't always because they needed him, his parents, or Luke's mother to take them when she was visiting Otoh Gunga for political reasons, but they had all the time in the world.

"Comein on!"

"Do you think Mom would be alright with that though?" Luke asked quietly.

"Hey, she's still on Courscant. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Tarja reminded him.

"I…guess…"

"Master Luke! Oh, Master Luke!"

"We need to ditch Prim and Proper though." Tarja murmured as both boys looked at the bot that was hurrying towards them.

Luke shrugged.

"Easy enough." Luke responded with a grin. Tarja returned the smile and then both boys counted to three. Then with a grin they took off.

"Master Luke!"

"Threepio, we're going to explore! We'll be back before dinner!"

"Oh really, wait Master Luke, wait!" The protocol droid called out before sighing. "Oh why me?"

* * *

"So your mom sent you back?" Tarja asked as they climbed over a few roots. The other boy nodded, glancing at the gungan who was ahead of them.

"I don't know why though…maybe she was upset that I spoke to a stranger or something."

"You aren't a baby anymore, so that shouldn't be the case." Tarja remarked angrily and Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she'll only ever see me as her baby." Luke admitted as they reached Lake Paonga. Mungo gleefully jumped into the lake and the two boys waited. Suddenly, Luke began to feel the similar uneasiness as before, and sensed before hearing the twig snap behind them.

"Well, what do we have here Cosair? A bunch of lost lambs?"

"Dunno Maddox." Another voice said as both boys turned around. Two men stood in the clearing, a third one in the background next to a ship. Both boys shifted uneasily. Something didn't feel right about these men.

"Who are you?" Tarja finally managed to ask and they laughed.

"Such bravery from a little lamb. Whatever the case, which one of you is named Luke?"

"Tarj…" Luke began but Tarja stood in front of Luke.

"Why do you want to know?" Tarja asked in anger and Maddox glared.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, kid. We don't want to hurt any of you."

"Get lost. You're clearly not any part of Naboo guards." Tarja commanded and the men laughed.

"Oh a big shot, eh? You Luke Amidala?" They questioned. Tarja growled in warning as they advanced towards them.

"Whosa they?" They suddenly heard and turned to see Mungo getting out of the lake.

"Mungo! Run and get help! These-" Luke began to yell, but cried out as Cosair aimed a gun and shot at him, hitting him. He collapsed.

"LUKE!"

Tarja rushed to his friend's side, but was hit as well, collapsing next to Luke.

"Get the Gungan!" Maddox yelled as Mungo began to race back towards the lake. He only managed a few more steps, before he was stunned and fell face first into the lake, ripples the only evidence of how he close he was to freedom.

"Hurry! We don't know who is around!" Maddox hissed, hurrying to the prone bodies of Luke and Tarja. "Get the Gungan!"

"But the boss said-"

"We ain't leaving witnesses, and who knows, the brats might bring us boon!" Maddox remarked, throwing the forms over his shoulders. "Dukan! Get the ship ready! We stop for fuel and then we head out of the system!"

"Right!"

The third man raced towards the ship as Cosair grabbed Mungo, groaning as the young Gungan's tongue flopped side to side as he raced back to the ship. None of them noticed several gungan's heads poke out of the lake's surface watching as the ship rose and then took off into the swamps.

* * *

 _"Yousa let us goin!"_

" _You think I'll be heart broken if I kill a Gungan. I can assure you, I most certainly won't be."_

Luke shifted wearily as the voices echoed in his head, bouncing back and forth through his skull. Did they have to be so loud?

He blinked and saw Tarja and Mungo, sitting on the ground next him, Maddox standing in front of them, a blaster in his hand.

"Wha's goin on?" He murmured, inwardly wincing at his pronunciation. They all turned to look at him and his friends looked relieved.

"Yousa okay!"

"Good morning Sir Amidala. I unfortunately don't have breakfast to serve, but you'll learn to make do."

"You're…Maddox, aren't you?"

"Aren't you the perceptive one?" Maddox remarked with an oily grin. "Yes, that is me."

"What do you want with us?" He asked.

"Classified information, I'm afraid to say." Maddox remarked.

"My mother doesn't take kindly to blackmail you know." Luke warned and Maddox snorted.

"I tremble in my little boots."

Luke glared at the man who hummed.

"Now what should I do with you two? Boss said I shouldn't have brought you along, but you see, you two saw my face. Can't have you identifying me."

Tarja flinched, looking at the blaster as it aimed at him.

"So what should I do with you?"

"Leave them alone!" Luke snapped, struggling to stand and Maddox laughed.

"What are you going to do boy?" Maddox asked with a smirk. "Try to bore me with political debate? Or-"

Luke rushed and slammed into the man before he could say anything else, and Luke tried to keep the man busy.

"Tarja! Mungo run!"

Both boys did so as Maddox yelled for his comrades, running past the struggling two. Luke didn't care about himself. They had been trying to cheer _**him**_ up. It was his fault. He was going to fix this. He was! Maddox yelped as Luke bit down on his wrist.

"You little-"

Luke barely managed to look up as Maddox swung and smashed the butt of his blaster onto his head. He fell to the ground, listening to Tarja yell his name, and wondering bitterly if he could do anything better than be knocked out as darkness swallowed him up and he sank into the shadows.

* * *

 _He didn't know how long he was out before he heard footsteps echoing down a hallway, and a girl laughing, a masculine voice that sounded familiar talking to the girl. He looked around and stood, wandering in direction of the voices. He continued walking, surprised to hear his mother's voice intermingle with the man's voice. Gentle, soft. As though there was love between them._

 _Then a new voice rose from the echoes; this one clear._

" _ **So you're giving up?"**_

 _Luke looked up and was surprised to see a familiar person, Leia standing there. She was older, and it was surprising that this was the person that he would think of at a time like this._

" _ **What are you doing here?"**_

" _ **Are you giving up? You feel like you're giving up."**_

" _ **What can I do? I don't have any weapons, I'm trapped in this room. I can't do anything."**_

" _ **There's always a way, Luke. You just don't know it."**_ _Leia remarked, lifting her hand up pointing at him._ _ **"Use that brain of yours to think of something."**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **Use that brain of yours."**_

Luke awoke to the vibration of the ship and sat up. Tarja and Mungo following suit.

"Luke are you-"

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to leave Naboo."

"They do that, and we're as good as dead." Luke exclaimed.

"Well any ideas? It's not like we haven't tried anything."

Luke looked at the lock on the door and then around. There weren't really a lot of options. No windows, the door was locked, there were air ducts, and-

His eyes shot up to the air ducts and an idea sparked.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"The air ducts. One of us can get in and then get us back down to Naboo soil."

"That's stupid…"

"Any better ideas?"

"Well…no…" Tarja began as Luke began to climb up on the crates. "Luke, are you sure about this? I mean…"

"We need to try something!" Luke exclaimed and Tarja nodded.

"I'll go with-"

"What's going on!? What are you brats talking about!?"

Tarja froze and Luke scrambled up into the air ducts as the door slid open.

"What the he-"

"Now Mungo!"

There was a yell and Luke chanced a look to see that Mungo and Tarja had tackled the man and were wrestling, Mungo's tongue wrapped around his face, while Tarja clung to his neck and wrist, which to Luke's horror held a blaster.

The man aimed towards the air duct and pulled the trigger.

"LUKE!"

* * *

Padmé blinked, looking over her shoulder, confused. She could have sworn she had heard Luke yelling for her. But that didn't make sense…Luke was several planets away, why would she have heard him? And any electronic was turned off during the actual session.

Something settled in the pit of her stomach, something that made her queasy and anxious. Something was wrong…she just didn't know what. The rest of the session was a blur for her, unable to shake off the growing worry that was deep in her stomach, boiling and adding the tension to her already worried posture. Finally the session ended and she exited her platform, rubbing her forehead worriedly. What was going on?

"Senator."

She looked up in surprise to see several Naboo guards walking up to her. None were ones that had been with her when she had arrived. Then the nauseating worry returned.

Luke.

"Luke…is Luke alright? Where is he?"

The guards looked at one another, almost goading each other to say something. The older of the two finally sighed and turned back to the Senator.

"Senator…we're not sure. Several Gungan's overheard what sounded like a fight at the surface of Lake Paonga. When they went up to investigate, they saw what looked like your son, and several of his friends being carried into a small cargo ship. When we went to you residence, your protocol droid informed us your son had left hours ago."

Her heard jumped.

"We have reason to believe your son was kidnapped."

And the world seemed to vanish under her feet and wind rushed through her hair that sounded oddly like her screams.

* * *

Luke inhaled and exhaled quickly as he scrambled through the shaft, ignoring the pain from his head. The laser blast had missed him by inches. But now he needed to get help. As he found an opening he gingerly grabbed the grate and pulled it away, dropping onto the ground and stumbled forward. He winced as he held his head that throbbed. Warmth covered his hand and it was sticky. Pulling away he saw it was blood.

His lower lip trembled and he had to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to break free.

He was eight.

Eight year olds didn't cry. They didn't.

 _"How hard can it be!?"_

 _"We don't leave until we find him!_

He looked around trying to find the voices as wiped his eyes and scampered through the cargo car. He didn't know how long he had before those men either caught up with him, left the planet, or hurt Tarja and Mungo.

He needed to get help.

He opened the door a crack and peeked out.

No one was there.

Slowly and timidly, like he had done whenever he was trying to sneak a cookie from under his mother's nose he tiptoed through the opening and towards the entrance. He opened the door and gulped when he saw all the levers, buttons…sure Typho had shown him the basics, but to actually be in control of something like this was something completely different.

He looked around at the controls of the unit, his mind moving a mile a minute. He and his friend's lives depended on it, and he didn't know what to do.

" _Luke, don't let your eyes guide you. Use your feelings. What do they say?"_

Leia's voice echoed softly in his head. For a dream-girl she was awfully bossy. He blinked and then inhaled and exhaled slowly and then… things began to make sense to him. He knew what each button did and what would happen if he pressed that one. It was a funny feeling that resonated around him and he lifted his hand to a lever and slowly pulled it down. As though he knew that that was the right one to use.

The cargo ship began to descend and slow down and alarms began to blare. He covered his ears and looked up in panic as he heard footsteps. He pulled another lever and the ship began to descend faster.

"Who's at the controls?!"

And at that point logic flew out the window, and button smashing took over. The thing seemed to drop out of the sky now, and he heard yelling and then banging sounds on the ceiling as though bodies have flung upwards. He hoped Tarja and Mungo were secure as he scrambled to a chair and buckled himself in, preparing for a really rough landing.

And boy did it not disappoint.

Screeching metal tore apart, the sky and earth fought for purchase to be on the top, the noise was deafening. And then…eerie silence.

Luke groaned and unbuckled himself, grunting as he hit the roof of the cargo ship. He struggled up and stumbled forward, opening the door.

"T-Tarja…Mungo…" He called out shakily. "Are you alright?" He added as he scrambled weakly over smashed boxes and uprooted metal. There was no answer at first, but then he heard Mungo groan and Tarja whine something about Mungo's foot being in his face. He sighed with relief. They were alive.

That was good.

"You little brat!"

Luke yelped as he was yanked back and slammed into the wall. His cry was cut short as one of the men; Maddox was it, sneered at him in anger.

"You little brat. I don't care if the job was to get you to my employer alive!" He snapped, wrapping his hand around Luke's throat, causing the young boy to gasp, struggling as air eluded him. He squirmed and kicked, trying to free himself, trying to find purchase on anything to fight back. He hit something with his free hand and the wall behind him vanished and both he and Maddox fell out the door, rolling down the hill crashing into rocks, trees, and other debris that had broken apart from the crash. Maddox hit the ground first, Luke landing on him. The boy scrambled up, rushing down a beat up road.

"Come back here boy!"

Luke yelped as his ankle was grabbed and he fell onto the ground, pain radiating through his face as he was dragged back and kicked to roll over on his back and pressed a foot on Luke's neck. The boy gagged, achieving only a whimper as the man aimed a blaster at the boy's head.

"Luke!" Tarja screamed, as Maddox removed the safety. He wouldn't make it. Luke was going to…to...

"I'll bring back your body. Consequences be damned." He snarled but before he could let out a shot another shot from the left impacted the kidnapper's head. Blood splattered and like a puppet whose strings were snipped, Maddox's arm went limp and he crumpled backwards, off of Luke, who scrambled into sitting position, staring at the body as the sound of a speeder bike and seconds later one crested over the hill. Luke watched stunned as Typho jumped off the bike as two more speeders rushed into scene.

"T-Typho?"

"Luke, are you alright?!" Typho called out rushing to the boy and helping him stand.

"T-Tarja…M-Mungo…"

"We'll get them, I promise. But are you alright?"

Luke paused and then nodded, rubbing his head. It hurt a bit, but that wasn't surprising. "My head aches a little bit…but I'm fine." He murmured at Typho's look. The Captain of the Naboo Royal Security Forces nodded and helped Luke to the speeder bike, Luke vaguely seeing Tarja and Mungo being loaded onto the other two bikes. The trip back was a blur for Luke. The waterfalls were all mingled together, the plains just a big green blur, and he couldn't hear any sounds other than rushing wind.

But as it slowed he became aware of people calling out to them and one voice in particular made him perk up and turn to see a young woman in long skirts, her hair wild and free of any hair accessories running towards them, screaming his name. Luke barely let the bike stop before he tumbled off the machine racing to her.

"MOM!"

Seconds later Luke was in Padmé's arms, the woman rocking him and thanking the goddesses over and over again as she kissed Luke's head, sobbing as Luke clung to her.

"Mom…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She whispered brokenly.

"I-I'm fine…I-" He tried to say, but his voice cracked at the end and he buried his face into her chest. She gripped him hard, kissing his wet cheeks. He was back…her beloved baby was back. She would thank her gods, her goddesses, the force…it didn't matter anymore.

All that mattered was the familiar weight in her arms that was shaking and crying just as hard as she was.

* * *

 **Tada! So I saw Episode 7 of Star Wars! No spoilers, but it was amazing!**

 **So here is a new chapter! All about Luke!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do we have to listen to the news?" Leia asked as she sat in front of Anakin, letting him do her hair. Ahsoka always seemed too busy to do it, though now Anakin was just sure she was trying to tell him his skills at doing a ponytail were severely lacking. "It's the same as everything. The Emperor is great, the Emperor is saving the world, blah, blah, blah…"

"See I trained you well, young Padawan." Anakin teased. Leia rolled her eyes and then yawned.

"Long night?"

"I slept fine."

"I guess some girl decided to stay up later than I told her to then." Anakin remarked and Leia looked back at him with a pout.

"I went to bed at a perfectly fine hour, thank you very much." She commented.

"Says the one who's yawned a dozen times."

"Oh ha, ha." She remarked.

"Head forward, unless you want a side ponytail." He remarked and she faced the hologram screen again as they listened to a new law being discussed. He wondered if he would see a glimpse of his wife, but decided it was better not to, for all he knew Leia could begin to ask questions and-

" _And an attempted kidnapping was thwarted in Naboo just earlier this week. Senator Amidala's son, who is reported now to be resting comfortably at his residence-"_

Anakin's gaze tore up from his concentration on Leia's hair to stare at the screen.

" _Was attacked during a trip outdoors with two of his friends, who are likewise reported to be in good health."_

"Dad…"

" _Investigations are still commencing to discover the cause for the attempted kidnapping. Resources say that it was the Senator's son himself that managed to-"_

"Dad?"

" _Injuries are reported to be minor, and as mentioned previously is resting at his home with his mother who is taking a small vacation from the Senate. When asked to respond-"_

"OW! DAD!"

He jumped and looked down to see Leia squirming, clawing at her hair saw that his grip had tightened to painful. He hurriedly released her hair, leaving her rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"What was that for?"

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered out and she looked at him in concern.

"Dad?"

"Why don't you go to Ahsoka to finish up your hair, okay?" He asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice as rage and panic began to mix, chilling his blood. Leia blinked in concern, but when he offered no further explanation, she frowned and then nodded and slowly left, looking over her shoulder. The moment it shut, Anakin threw the brush at the wall, dragging a hand through his hair.

His son had nearly been kidnapped. Stolen.

By common thugs who were stupid enough to try and snatch his son!

But no one knew that Luke was _his_ son. No one knew that.

If he had been there, it wouldn't have happened. The bastards wouldn't have gotten close to his son or daughter.

If he had been there.

But he wasn't.

He wasn't.

* * *

Whatever she had done to upset her father, it was getting on Leia's nerves.

Ever since he had nearly made her bald he had been in a bad mood, snapping at people left and right. Snapping at her.

And he never snapped at her.

Okay, well never was pushing it.

Sure he had snapped when she wandered off, but this type of snapping wasn't normal. He snapped for her form being too sloppy, snapped at her for breaking meditation to scratch an itch. Force, he was snapping at her right now for not cleaning R2 correctly.

"It's not my fault I missed a spot!" She argued as she followed after her father. "I just didn't notice it!"

"Taking care of a droid is important Leia!" He snarled and she flinched, her hands tightening into fists.

"R2 is your droid too!" She argued back. "Why are you angry with me for something that is both our responsibility?!"

"Leia Skywalker, so help me-"

"What did I DO?" Her voice rising at the end. "I haven't done anything right today in your eyes, what did I do to piss you off!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He angrily replied and she glared.

"Why?!"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Why!?"

"Because Leia!"

"WHY?!"

"ENOUGH LEIA! I SAID NO, AND I MEAN NO!" He yelled and containers rattled around her. He had used the Force…at her. Whether or not he had been aiming specifically at her or not, the fact he had done so…

She blinked and then her eyes narrowed angrily.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and he went still. She was in near tears as she spun around, storming out of the room just as Ahsoka entered.

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka asked, looking at her former master who rubbed his face vigorously. "I could hear you two shouting down the hall."

"It's…it's nothing."

"Right, and I'm a Sith Lord."

"Snips."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that attempted kidnapping, is it?"

Silence answered and Ahsoka sighed.

"I thought so."

"Snips…"

"Anakin, Leia doesn't know why you're upset. You can't take it out on her when she doesn't know that she's not the only Skywalker child."

"I know that, and I shouldn't have…" He mumbled. "It's just…if I had been there nothing would have happened."

"Because you have an all seeing eye?" Ahsoka asked dryly and he glared at her. "You're a Jedi knight, Anakin, not a god. Unless you had been having visions of this happening, you couldn't have known."

"But I would have stopped them!" He snapped desperately.

"You could have…or the events could have remained the same, or they could have become worse." Ahsoka reminded him. "Look, I understand why you're upset…and frankly, you've earned the right to be upset, but taking it out on those who have no idea why you're upset, especially Leia, isn't fair to any of them."

Anakin looked away.

"Luke managed to free himself and is healthy and safe with his mother." Ahsoka told him. "Don't think of the what ifs. He's alive. That's better than nothing."

"I know it's just-"

Alarms suddenly began to sound and the two spun around.

"Imperials!" They heard and they were already racing out the doors. As they raced past windows, they could see Imperial fighters and a star cruiser exiting hyperspace.

"Sound the alarm for evacuation, get the fighters out to lay some cover fire for the others!"

"Got it!"

"R2, you're with me!" Anakin yelled out and the droid beeped loudly as he rolled to Anakin's fighter.  
"Anakin! May the Force be with you!" Ahsoka called out and he nodded as he powered up his ship.

"Start the evacuation procedures, we'll cover them!" Anakin called out and there was a flurry of confirmations before he shot out and entered the battle. It felt almost nostalgic. Sure he had done this countless times since the war, but never from defending their base or trying to buy time for escaping.

" _Anakin, you have two on your tail!"_

"I hear you Snips." Anakin called out and pulled the yoke back and his fighter shot upwards spinning in circles before darting back down, firing on the troopers. Both ships exploded and he grinned, noticing incoming fighters. He grinned as he flew away, avoiding shots aimed at him. Ahsoka however didn't see what was so fun about this. In fact, Ahsoka cursed as she avoided more firepower.

" _Ahsoka!"_

"Not now, Rex! Just get the ships into the next coordinates. We'll be there in a moment to jump to the next ones and-"

" _Ahsoka, no one has seen Leia on any of the ships! Leia is not-"_

"WHAT?!"

But Rex's ship had already entered hyperspace, too far from her. Ahsoka looked back at the base. It was sustaining heavy damage. If she was still on there-

"Anakin, Leia is not on board any evacuating ships! REPEAT! Leia is not on board any evacuating ships!" She yelled and glanced back only to see Anakin's fighter veer back towards the disabled base. "Anakin!"

" _Head out! I'll be right behind you!"_

"But-"

" _Now Ahsoka, I'll be right behind you! They need you to take them to the next hop!"_

"…Alright. Be careful."

" _Aren't I always Snips?"_

She held back the urge to roll her eyes and as she shot the last fighter after her went set her coordinates and the stars stretched as she entered hyperspace.

* * *

An alarm…was blaring…

She sluggishly blinked as the screaming sounds echoed in her already aching head. She sat up rubbing her temple before stumbling into a standing position. She remembered hearing the alarm, rushing out of her hiding spot as people raced around her. She however had raced towards her and her father's rooms. Even as the base shuddered with artillery fire she had grabbed a few items of hers. She had almost been out when she had remembered the holodisk of her mother and raced back using the force to grab that as the floor made a violent lurch. She scurried away, taking the stairs as the floors quivered. Then there was metal straining and screeching, her trying to get out of the stairwell, her feet landing on air…then nothing. She looked around dumbly and saw she was standing in what used to be a hallway of the floor that she had been above. The ceiling had collapsed and she had tumbled down with it. By some luck it hadn't crushed her.

Well it saved her the trouble of going to another level.

She stumbled forward, clutching her bag to her. She walked blindly around only realizing she was in the hangar. Leia coughed loudly, stumbling as another blast shook the platform as she entered it. She looked up when she heard the roar of an engine, panic building at the idea of a storm troopers getting in. But then she recognized the symbols and her shoulders slumped in relief as the cargo door opened and she saw a familiar form.

"Dad?"

"Leia, what in blazes were you thinking!?" He snapped as he jumped out of the ship. Another explosion rocked the decaying outpost. She stumbled, wincing as she landed on her hurt ankle. Anakin, noticing her pain picked her up.

"Sorry, I'll have to yell at the Imps for causing me to fall through a floor!" She snapped as he hurried back to his ship, stumbling as the floor vibrated. He cursed to himself. The one thing she got from him was sarcasm, and while it was amusing most of the times, sometimes he really, _really_ didn't want to hear it.

Practically throwing her into the passenger seat he hurried to the controls.

"R2 get the coordinates ready for a jump!" He yelled as the engines roared to life and Leia clung to the bottom of her seat as the kick of the engine propelled them forward and out of the hangar, barely with moments to spare.

The ship shuddered as they were hit. R2 beeped in anger.

"I know! I know!" Anakin yelled as he pulled the controls back, and Leia felt her stomach turn as they began to climb and then he spun, narrowly avoiding several imperial fighters. He did several circles and Leia forced herself to not vomit. She then saw he where he was heading.

"Dad there's a cruiser!"

Anakin didn't reply.

"Dad?!"

They were so close she could almost see outer wiring.

"DAD!"

Suddenly he pulled back, with likely a few feet to spare. When she saw lights behind them, she realized the troopers behind them weren't as lucky.

"R2, hit the coordinates now!" He yelled and Leia yelped as the fighter shuddered from a hit and there was a popping sound as they entered hyperspace.

Alarms were blaring. Smoke filtered into the cockpit and electricity crackled.

This wasn't good.

Leia watched as her father continued to struggle with the controls as metal squealed and she could hear panels tearing off.

"I can't…stay in…hyper space!" Anakin hissed through gritted teeth and Leia's heart thudded into her throat as R2 squealed loudly. Suddenly the streaking lights vanished as the ship tumbled out of hyperspace spinning in dizzying circles. In the windows Leia could see a planet growing larger and larger in front of them.

"LEIA, BRACE!"

"BUT-"

" **BRACE!"**

She pulled her head down wrapping her arms under her legs. Everything was rattling around her, and she smelt smoke, listening to her father strain to keep control of the ship as orange frames licked the outside windshield as they entered the atmosphere. She heard an explosion behind them, deafening her momentarily. She could see Anakin speaking as explosion after explosion sounded. Whether it was to her, to R2, or something else she had no clue, and barely had any time to discuss it as the earth suddenly appeared. There was a sudden violent jolt, followed by more jolts as they bounced through the earth, and metal screamed as it was peeled away. Flames exploded around them and the last thing Leia saw before her seat was suddenly yanked backwards was her father turning to her with an expression that she had never seen on his face.

Then she lurched backwards the world vanished into the dark.

* * *

"D…Dad?" Leia murmured out as the world began to slowly reappear around her. At first she wondered if it was sunset or sunrise with the glow. But then she heard a familiar roar of a fire and the heat to come along with it. Groaning in pain she shifted weakly, lifting her head up and forcing her eyes open. She could swear her heart stopped.

All around her were debris of the fighter, fire crackled and roared as embers glowed on the ground.

"Dad?" She called out, struggling to stand, crying out when pain spasmed through her leg, radiating from her ankle. She cried out and was answered by loud beeping.

"R2?" She called out meekly and like a robotic angel, the droid rolled through the smoke. He seemed to shake in delight and relief at the sight of her. She smiled in relief.

"R2, where's Dad?" She asked as she struggled to stand, leaning heavily on her other leg. R2 beeped loudly, whining as Leia looked around.

"Dad!" She called out, limping around, panic building as no one answered her pleas. She began to grow worried, adrenaline numbing her pain.

" _ **DAD!"**_ Leia screamed, her voice cracking at the end as she continued surveying the destroyed ship. R2 beeped near her as tears began to slide down her face. She turned to look at him and saw he was focused on a part that looked like had once been part of a wing.

Something was moving under it.

Leia hurried forward as quickly as she could, grunting as pulled a heavy piece of metal off, ignoring the blistering pain in her hands and ankle. It didn't matter, as long as it was him!

Finally she peeled off another piece of metal, her hands slick with blood and burning in agony, and she spotted him. He was still, his breath ragged sounding, his face pale, and she could see blood dripping and slowly forming bruises forming under a layer of soot.

Alive, but barely.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" She cried out but Anakin only uttered a weak groan.

"DADDY!" She screamed, tears sliding down her face. R2 beeped in panic, looking around. There was no telling who or what could be coming towards the crash site. If they found any of them here, they were as good as dead. Leia looked at the unit and then around to scan the area.

It seemed deserted but she didn't know for how long.

She hurried to the final amount of debris, but the moment she pushed on a piece, the entire structure above seemed to groan and shake. She froze as she peered into where her father's lower half was covered. While thankfully it didn't seem that anything had pinned his legs completely, every piece of metal was balanced precariously on another.

If any of that fell on him…her father would be dead.

Shaking she looked around and spotted some rope that, by some miracle wasn't badly burnt. She grabbed the rope, hurriedly wrapped one end around R2. The droid beeped in question but she ignored it and rushed back to Anakin's side. She slowly worked the rope around his chest, pausing every single time the metal creaked around them, fire was surrounding them and she didn't want to be around when something blew.

"R2, when I tell you to, you move as fast as possible and make sure Dad is in the clear." She stated and the droid chirped loudly in agreement. Leia inhaled and exhaled, calming her mind.

Do or do not. There is no try.

It was something that she had always struggled with. How could she do something without trying?

But now that was all she had.

Her dad needed her to be able to do it.

Inhaling she extended herself, feeling the force around her, she slowly began to feel the metal, the force wrapping around it, almost like a blanket with each breath she took. Then slowly she began to imagine the pieces of metal lifting. Vaguely she heard metal creak, R2 beep lowly and she opened her eyes to see the metal having lifted a bit. She bit her tongue a bit. A little bit more.

"…Now…" She murmured, her brow furrowing as she pushed more energy forward and the metal began to creak louder, but was drowned out by R2 screeching and the treads on his feet digging into soft dirt as he began to drag Anakin's form out from under the plan. Leia's arms began to shake in exertion, sweat sliding down her brow as she grunted.

Her father made it look so easy.

"R2…hurry…" She pleaded and the droid responded with aggravated whines and beeps. She was partially glad she only understood the basic of his language, or she'd probably have learned words she wasn't supposed to know yet. Exhaustion was building up and she going to lose concentration if he didn't hurry. Her arms began to shake, her concentration straining until she couldn't hold it anymore. The ship parts fell with a deafening bang as she released them, collapsing into one another. She stumbled and fell forward, panting.

She was exhausted.

R2 beeped worriedly and she struggled to stand.

"Come on…we…we need to find shelter." She panted, stumbling a bit as R2 beeped tiredly. She and R2 began to drag Anakin's limp body away from the debris and into nearby trees. Finally when she believed they were far enough away, she collapsed onto the ground, crawling to her father's side.

"Daddy…" She whimpered, but he remained quiet, his breath ragged. She bit her lip, tears blurring her vision and she blinked rapidly to try and staunch them. Suddenly she heard the whining roar of an engine. She stiffened and looked up in her blurring vision to see the familiar form of a ship hovering above the wreckage and shapes ahead, walking around before heading towards her. Tracks. She had forgotten about the tracks. Her mind screamed to hide, but her body didn't listen. She could only curl up around her father in a desperate attempt to protect him as her eyes slid to a close and a hand came towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

Padme turned in confusion as a faint scream echoed through the hall. There was no one there.

"Strange…"

"Mom?"

She turned and then sighed when she saw Luke, scratching at the bandage on his head.

"Luke, the doctors said to take it easy."

"I'm okay, Mom. Really." Luke assured as she walked over, biting her lip. "Shouldn't you be back at the Senate?"

"You were nearly kidnapped, and yet you somehow think I'd head back skipping."

"Well no, but the vote-"

"Luke." Padme interrupted gently. "You are more important than a vote to me." She insisted, pulling him to her. He blinked before giving a tiny, sheepish, and shy smile. She drew him into a hug.

"But you're sure you don't want to go back?"

Padme smiled and then drew him to her and began to tickle him. He began to laugh, wiggling to get free. Padme smiled, drawing him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure. I'd rather be here and make sure you're safe." She stated. "I'm just so happy you managed to escape."

Luke blinked and opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and smiling. No, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her a voice in his head helped him escape. It'd probably frighten her even more.

"Come on, let's go find something to eat, alright?" Padme suggested and Luke nodded. The pair walked down the hall, Luke glancing behind as though he heard a voice call out before being silenced.

* * *

It smelled…sweet she realized, when she awoke again, a soft breeze brushing against her forehead. Then the events of the day before crashed into her and her eyes widened as she struggled to get out of her blankets, gloriously falling flat on her face and becoming personal with the ground below.

"You fall down!"

She looked up in surprise to see a tiny girl staring at her face. She was perched in a hammock type of bed and judging by the similar hammock above her, figured she had been in that one prior. She grunted in pain as she sat up, looking down and to her surprise, seeing she was wearing an oversized shirt over her shorts, her cuts bandaged and her ankle splinted and heavily wrapped. The little girl giggled from her roost resting her head on her arms on the taut fabric. Leia glanced over when she heard overjoyed beeping and smiled as she spotted R2.

"Boy am I glad to see you." She said as the droid rushed over to her, making several beeps and chirps. The girl continued to laugh.

"You funny!" The girl above chirped.

"Am I?" Leia grumbled, rubbing the knot on her forehead. "Never heard that one before." She replied dryly before looking at the girl as R2 made a chirping sound similar to laughter. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me your name, are you?"

The little girl's umber eyes lit up and she gave a smile.

"Naomi, you better not be annoying the patients." A voice; one with a cockney that was surprisingly familiar to Leia, called out, and the girl—Naomi—squeaked, hiding her head back into the hammock, telling her name forgotten. Leia glanced over towards the entrance of the room when she heard footsteps before a larger figure entered. Leia's eyes widened at the sight.

A clone.

He looked different than what Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. While he had aged as quickly as the others, the right side of his face was heavily scarred, his right eye blind, a scar stretching across his face, and the remaining grayed hair hung in a ponytail. But there was no denying it; despite the few differences he was no doubt a clone.

"You…you're a c-"

"Papa!" Naomi squeaked.

"Naomi, you shouldn't bother the two." The clone said, setting down a bag before going to a basin as the little girl scampered over to him, clinging to one of his legs.

"But the girl's awake! She fell on her face!"

"Did she now?" The clone stated glancing at Leia. "Then is she well enough to tell us what she and her companion were doing in a wreckage at the end of my property?"

"I…well…it's a long story." Leia murmured, earning a grunt in response.

"I have half a mind to contact the nearby village to have you and your companion transported-"

"No, please!" Leia begged. Not that, if they discovered who he was, then-

The man looked at her, rather curiously at her adamant refute.

"You are a strange girl."

"And you're a clone." Leia spat, temper flaring. She immediately regretted the remark as the man's entire form stiffened.

"How do you know that?" He asked softly, power exuding from the tone. She swallowed.

"I've met others like you." She replied simply, jumping slightly as he set an old blade down hard against the table. The design was older, not used as often now. "So I can tell who is a clone."

"Oh I doubt that." He responded. "Judging by how old you look, you were either just born or not even born when the Clone Wars ended."

She kept silent.

"Still doesn't give me any reason to send you to the town. Actually your attitude gives me less of a reason for you to stay."

Leia scrambled for a reason to stay here.

"I'll work!" She finally exclaimed and he paused looking at her. She swallowed roughly. "I'll work for him and me to stay here. But _please_ let us stay here." She begged. He was silent, staring at her as though assessing her.

"Jericho."

"I…what?"

"That is what I am called. Jericho." He remarked, picking up the sword again. "And you will start working in the morning. Naomi." He ordered and the little girl looked up. "Find some outfit for this…"

"Leia."

"Leia to wear for tomorrow." He finished and Naomi nodded, giving a bright smile. He glanced at Leia again before turning and exiting the room.

Leia watched as he exited, before glancing at where her father was lying. She swallowed roughly.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"And I'm telling you, you pull that wire, you may shut down the entire ship!"

Kanan rolled his eyes at the indignant complaint that only Hera seemed to understand from Chopper.

"At the rate they're going we're going to need to stop somewhere to fuel before the ship is fixed." He heard and turned around to see a Lasat come out of one of the rooms. He snorted.

"Zeb, you know it's their way of saying they care for each other." Kanan replied.

"Yeah well their touching display is giving me a headache."

"Could be worse." Kanan remarked.

"Right…could be how you and Hera show how much you care for each other." Zeb responded, smirking at how Kanan stumbled and then looked over, glaring at him. "What?"

"That is-! Hera and I are not-"

Whether it was a mercy or just coincidence, the intercom beeped of an incoming transmission. When Kanan glanced at the code he rolled his eyes.

Leia.

"Hey Zeb, I need to take this alone. You mind?"

"No, not at all…" Zeb grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "I'll go see what that rust-bucket and Hera are doing, not like I have anything else I need to do."

"Knew you'd find something." Kanan called out as the door closed. He sighed as he pressed a few buttons. "Leia, I thought your father and I told you to not contact us unless it was an-"

" _ **Emergency?"**_

Kanan looked up and his demeanor changed. Rex was in front of the hologram instead of the familiar 8 year old.

"What do you want?"

" _ **We've…had a situation."**_

"Oh really?" Kanan remarked dryly, looking at the retired clone trooper and now agent of the rebellion. Even if Rex was on their side, deep down he was in no way ready to trust a clone.

" _ **The base was attacked."**_

"Is Leia alright?"

"… _ **We don't know."**_

Those three words sent chills down Kanan's spine.

"How do you not KNOW?!" He spat out, ignoring what seemed to be a flinch from the aging clone. It was probably just a glitch in the aged intercom. "You and your people are supposed to make sure that everyone, her especially, is on a ship when leaving a base!"

" _ **She was lost in the chaos, Jarrus."**_

"That doesn't matter!"

" _ **Anakin returned for her and managed to get her before the base fell to the Imps."**_

"So how do you not know where she is?" Kanan asked as Hera entered.

" _ **Anakin's ship was hit and he was forced out of hyperspace. We only received a short distress call before he vanished."**_

Hera and Kanan glanced at one another, Hera frowning in concern at how pale Kanan's face was.

" _ **Our last coordinates for their whereabouts was in**_ _ **Garel. Anakin stated that his ship had been hit and they were crashing. We're organizing a group to rescue them, but you're squad is closer."**_

"You want us to see if we can find them." Hera interjected and Rex nodded.

" _ **The sooner we find our Leader and Leia, the better."**_

Kanan nodded and disconnected the call.

"We need to go. Now." Kanan stated and Hera nodded, beginning to set up for a hyperspace travel.

* * *

It must have been a dream, Leia thought as she awoke for a brief moment and stared into the darkness of the room, startled by the soft sound of musical chords. It must have been a dream, she reasoned as she watched Jericho sitting at the table, looking at a familiar crystal that she could have sworn she had seen her father show her. But this one glowed yellow, faint and familiar. And the older man's face seemed to have a light as well; this one of sorrow and loss as he listened to the soft tune coming from a darkened box sitting in front of him.

But that was just a dream, wasn't it?

She closed her eyes as Jericho glanced in her direction and she feigned sleep. She opened her eyes partially again as the chair slid on the ground and the music abruptly ended with a soft click.

She should ask him, she supposed. But later, her mind begged as sleep took hold of her again.

* * *

Leia groaned as she awoke, blinking blearily at the little girl that stood next to her hammock with a smile on her face. Glancing towards the window, she saw that there was barely any light.

"It's so early."

"Yup! We need to move the Seobs to the fields!" Naomi stated. "You pwomised Daddy you'd help."

With a groan she slowly crawled out of the hammock, glancing at her father.

"I hope you know what I put myself for you." She grumbled. R2 looked at her with a tired beep, beginning to move.

"No, stay here. I'll help out." Leia ordered with a yawn and the droid seemed to happily agree, settling back down. She stood and stretched.

"Okay…so…do you want me to wear those clothes?" Leia asked as she spotted a folded set of clothing. Naomi nodded.

"Is a bit big, but der my Mommy's!" Naomi explained and Leia nodded, though a bit perplexed about the whereabouts of Naomi's mother, and proceeded to grab the clothing and head to the washroom. She didn't glance at the mirror, unwilling to see the bruises on her face. She pulled the under dress on and then threw the over dress on, noting the split in the middle that broke the dress in half until it reached her navel. It had a pretty design on it, and seemed to not match Naomi's designs. She shook her head as she pulled the sash around and exited the room.

"Yer preedy!" Naomi chirped and Leia blushed with a smile, tugging the sash a little bit.

"Thank you." She muttered, before glancing behind her as Jericho entered. He paused briefly, staring at her in that attire, before looking away.

"Leia, you will be in charge of planting the Iscus."

"But I've never…" She stammered out, but was ignored.

"I'll monitor." He stated gruffly. "Naomi, you will be in charge of separating the Seob kits so I can milk the mothers."

"Yes Papa!"

"You girl dig up the soil is a start. Can you manage that?"

Leia glanced at the field and the tools that were leaning against the wood post before pushing her sleeves up and tightening the strings and walking over. She swallowed and began to get to work.

In no time, her back was beginning to ache as she slowly and methodically began to make lines. Once she felt they were deep enough she went to the seedling Iscus's and pulled them out heading over and began to dig holes and place them into it. She was halfway down the first row when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…planting?" Leia asked as she finished another hole, only to look up and see Jericho pulling the seedlings out and setting them aside.

"If I wanted to have my garden go to waste, I would have told you so." He stated and she blinked in surprise as he straightened and looked at her.

"Soil's not ready for planting yet. You're going to have to dig up the good soil better than that."

Leia stood frozen before startling herself out of her stupor and hurrying forward.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, and began to do as he said, now feeling his eyes bearing down on her like a sergeant would do for a recruit.

"What about…fertilizer?"

"See those dead leaves from the woods?"

"Um…yes." She stated looking at the bags.

"That's plenty."

"Right…" She muttered continuing her assault on the earth, panting. Her hands burned, but she didn't care. She was more annoyed now at the glare she could feel burning her back and was determined to prove to him she could do this. Hours ticked by as she continued to get the ground ready.

"Furrows are next."

"Ri…right…" She panted and did as she was told. A little while later, he returned.

"Stop crowding them all together."

"But…but wouldn't that mean more plants?"

"Not if the roots get tangled." Jericho replied and she flushed, but not from the heat and began to do as he said.

"Too small, make them bigger."

"S-sure!" She snapped, and began to do as he said. She ignored as Naomi came over and offered her a small meal, just pausing briefly for a sip of water. The sun was nearly down as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up.

"You've done a fine job for a first timer, and with few instructions." He muttered and she looked up, blinking at the semi-straight lines. She blinked several times more and looked up at him.

"You…you mean it?" She asked and he let out a soft snort.

"For a first timer." He repeated, pushing her lightly. "Go inside and wash up with Naomi, I'll finish here and make dinner."

"You…you sure?" She panted, though exhaustion was already creeping up on her.

"Yes."

She nodded and then walked out of the small farming, glancing back briefly to see Jericho standing in the field, looking at her work. She shook her head and then walked towards the small home, the ache in her ankle returning. Naomi looked up from where she was sitting, chatting with R2 apparently and hurried over.

"You're dirty!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I suppose I am." Leia muttered in exhaustion, before chuckling. "I don't think I can sit in dinner all dirty." She reasoned and Naomi giggled, hurrying inside to grab some more clothes before tugging Leia's arm.

"Lets go!"

"R2, stay here." Leia muttered in exhaustion before following Naomi to a small back area, covered by walls made of reeds from Wolf Hogweed.

"Your father didn't mention I would be working this hard." Leia complained as she peeled off her current clothing, her nose wrinkling at how badly it stunk.

"He didn' want you slacking." Naomi offered as she did the same.

"Still…I mean he was nice in the end."

"Cause you did whats you were told! Papa always says that Mommy wan's us to work hard. So she can keep smiling."

"And where is she?"

"In the sky."

Leia paused, before looking at Naomi, who seemed so blissfully unaware of the impact of what she had said.

"Your mother's…dead?" She managed and Naomi nodded.

"Papa doesn' talk about it, bu says she loves us very much." Naomi stated, pausing to scrub her face with some water. Leia was quiet as she stewed this over washing the sweat, dirt, and grit out of her hair and off her skin. After she was reasonably clean, she dried off and pulled on her new clothes, and followed what Naomi was doing and placed her dirtied clothes. Leia glanced at Naomi and sighed.

"Want to know a secret?"

"Wha?"

"My Mommy isn't with me either."

"Weally?"

"Mhm…I don't know where she is, but I hope she's happy…wherever she is." Leia explained and Naomi giggled as they turned the corner. Leia looked up to see Jericho entering, his expression almost softer. Leia entered with Naomi, but beelined it momentarily towards the hammocks nearby.

"Dad?" She called out, but earned no response only a slight shift in Anakin's hammock. She went over to it and saw that his wounds seemed better, and his expression less pained. R2 chirped and Leia sighed in relief.

Nothing had happened while she was gone.

"Dad, when you wake up, I have some things to talk about with you." She said with a slight smile. "Please wake up soon…" She begged.

"Leia!" She heard and turned to see Naomi peering through the curtain. "Dinner! Papa said he'll look at your friend after! He's been doing dat all day!"

Leia blinked and looked back at her father, before nodding.

"Okay."

She walked out of the room and glanced at Jericho.

"Jericho?"

"Hm…"

"Thanks…" She stated and Jericho glanced at her for a moment, before letting out a huff and continued to stir the pot he was in front of.

* * *

The next day was different. Instead of working the fields, they were charged with moving out the Seobs into a field just up the hill from the cottage. Naomi had stated she thought they looked funny due to their one large eye surrounded by smaller eyes, small front legs feathers covering their bodies minus their head.

Leia thought they looked terrifying and even if their eggs tasted good, there shouldn't be so many in one setting.

Still it was a bit more relaxing than gardening and they were eating lunch.

"One cookie."

"…two cookies?"

"One and if you're good you can have another later on tonight." Jericho stated, pulling a cookie away from Naomi. Leia smiled as Naomi bit into her cookie, grumbling. He certainly was a doting father, Leia mused as she ate a cracker. Though she did wonder how he of all people, had become a father. She glanced over at Jericho, blinking when she saw he was no longer looking towards them or the flock. Instead he was looking towards the sky. Leia followed his gaze and her heartbeat sped up as her stomach dropped.

An imperial ship.

She scrambled up, her lunch and her exhaustion forgotten, ignoring Naomi's cries, her only thoughts on her father who lay prone and defenseless in the house. She kept looking over her shoulder, seeing the ship slowly descending. She managed to get inside before it landed, her heart thudding in her ears as she panted and went to the Anakin's side. She needed to hide him. Grunting she threw as much strength she had and dragged him out of the hammock, begging she hadn't hurt him further. She looked around, trying to frantically find a place to store him. Finally she found refuge under the table and proceeded to move him under it as gently, but quickly, as she could. R2 made several beeping sounds.

"R2, hide!" She hissed out from her hiding spot and she heard him moving away, chirping lowly. She barely managed to yank the Wolf Hogweed reed throw over the table low enough for them to hide as footsteps drew closer. She held her breath.

"What are you doing on my property?"

Jericho.

She swallowed, unsure if the clone would remain loyal and not out her. The footsteps stopped and turned.

"Sorry citizen we-"

"Sir." Jericho's voice interrupted. "Boy, I am older than you, you will address me as Sir."

Leia held back laughter at the indignant sputtering from the men.

"Sorry… _ **SIR**_ …" the man continued, "forgive us for interrupting you day. There's nothing to worry about."

"You've scared my livestock here, I'd like to know why."

"We're looking for anything unusual here." Another voice piped up.

"Unusual? Like what?"

"Unusual people, droids, or creatures, for instance. We spotted a ship crash a few miles down the way, and we wanted to ensure that no unsavory or those who look suspicious are wandering around the area. You can understand wanting to keep your property and family safe, don't you?"

"If I've seen people I would know, and droids aren't common here. They're useless in the terrain. The only unusual thing I've spotted was last week when I treated one of my Seop's that had a bicornuate uterus. She delivered a healthy kit on each side."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Does that help?"

"Um…you're sure no one came from that crash?"

"Young man, I examined that crash. If anyone were alive in there when the crash ended, they'd be dead by now. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a farm to run. You know you're way out."

There was grumbling and then footsteps storming away. Leia laid there longer, listening to the whirring of the engines coming back to life, and then the walls around her shuddering as the ship took off. She swallowed glancing back at her father who was deathly still, his breathing shallow.

"Daddy?" She whispered, rolling over in concern and saw that his face was flushed. She pressed a hand to his face, and was startled to feel it hotter than normal. She heard footsteps enter the house and froze, praying no one heard his or her breathing.

"Leia?"

Relief was instant and she rolled around, glanced through the cracks to make sure no one was with Jericho before scooting out.

"What in the world were you doing?"

"Papa…he…he's got a fever." She breathlessly said, pointing under the table. Jericho's brow furrowed.

"Why did you put him under there?" He snapped.

"I…I…" Leia tried to explain, but found she couldn't think of an appropriate answer as Jericho bent down and gingerly pulled Anakin out from under the table. With ease, Jericho placed Anakin back into the hammock. Leia's eyes watered at how pale her father was at that point, the only color in his face was a rosy red in his cheeks. Jericho felt his forehead and frowned.

"The mean men are gone Papa!" Naomi yelled out as she rushed in, blinking in confusion as she watched Jericho pour some water into a basin and wet a dry piece of cloth. "Is he okay Papa?"

"It seems he's gained a fever." Jericho said as he placed a damp cloth on Anakin's head. "No doubt his body reacting to the trauma of the crash and everything that just happened. Best thing for him right now is rest. If it gets worse we'll have to figure something out." Jericho added. Leia's hands tightened on her lap, her eyes never left where her father was lying, covered in quilts and pelts. Jericho glanced at her, frowning.

"Come along you two, let's go bring in the flock and make supper. We need to be quiet so he can recuperate." Jericho finally ordered, grunting as he stood. Leia however didn't move from her position next to him.

"Leia, Leia come." Naomi said. Hesitantly she moved away from her father and followed the two. "Do we needs a healer, Papa?" Naomi asked.

"It's only a slight fever for now. If it continues, we can go and ask her to come here for a visit." Jericho replied. Leia paused again, shaking as she gripped the edge of her shirt in panic. No…that wouldn't be good. That wouldn't be good at all.

Still she didn't voice it as she helped Naomi bring in the flock, or when she fed them dinner, or when she helped prepare their own supper, her fingers trembling as she peeled the vegetables. Once supper was made, they ate in relative silence, her anxiousness apparently much clearer than she had thought.

Suddenly there was a series of wheezing coughs echoed from the room that Anakin was lying in. Leia was up within moments, rushing to her father's side. Jericho watched her rush away, disappearing into the room.

"At this rate she'll be sick herself." Jericho remarked mostly to himself as he swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"That's bad right Papa?" Naomi asked and he glanced at her before glancing at the curtain again.

"We'll just have to hope he gets better, sweetheart." Jericho responded glancing at Leia who ever since the Imperial troopers had visited, had become solemn. He just had to hope that her father would improve, or he worried it wouldn't just be the man who would be lost.

* * *

He hadn't gotten much better.

Over the next few days, his fever had grown worse; his breathing ragged and pained sounding. Leia, hadn't left his side, barely eating and sleeping. She just sat next to him, curled up into a tight ball, her chin resting on her knees.

"Leia, come now, why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll watch over him for a little bit." Jericho suggested gently, but Leia only shook her head.

"I'm fine." She repeated and Jericho sighed before going out to where Naomi was sitting. No luck.

She was stubborn, he'd give her that, and it wasn't surprising as that man was her father. But she needed sleep. He glanced again at the room Leia was in, before ushering Naomi to stand.

"Come along. It's time for bed." He stated.

"Daddy, Leia needs to sweep." Naomi stated with a yawn as Jericho tucked her in. Jericho looked at her.

"You think so?"

"Mhm. Always say sweep is good."

"That it is." Jericho replied, brushing his hand over her hair. "I'll talk to her alright?" He promised and the little girl nodded, giving a big yawn. He smiled, kissing her forehead before tucking her into the hammock. After making sure she was asleep, he situated her doll closer to her and away from the edge before leaving the room and heading to the other one where two other occupants were.

* * *

Leia awoke from another one of her catnaps to the sounds of her father's coughing again. She fumbled tiredly to get a washcloth and gently dabbed Anakin's sweat covered face. She stared at him until her eyes began to burn and her vision blurred. She pressed her face into her knees, her form trembling as she gripped her upper arms tightly.

"Leia, I'm coming in."

Leia looked up as Jericho walked in one hand balancing a small meal that she hadn't eaten during dinner. Jericho's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"Now why are there tears?" He asked gently as Leia hurriedly went to wipe her eyes. "This is not a crying matter, is it? Look at him, he's sleeping soundly." He remarked sitting down next to her, setting the plate down.

"But what if he dies?" Leia whimpered and the tears returned with vigor and slid down her cheeks. "What if he dies and he leaves me, and…and…" She began, her voice cracking and she gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Now, now…"

"I said I hated him…we were arguing, he was upset and…and…I said that horrible thing. And we didn't speak after, then there was a fight, and before we could apologize we crashed and…" She trailed off, swallowing audibly as she wiped her eyes. "I don't hate him. I was just angry, and I…" Leia began to sob, trembling as she tried in vain to stop her crying. Gently, Jericho rested a hand on her back, and she welcomed the gesture.

"Take a deep breath." Jericho ordered gently, and slowly, Leia did so, wiping her eyes with a shaking hand. Jericho watched her, shrugging finally as he looked at Anakin.

"Now I can understand why you're concerned." He began, slow and steady, as though he was merely explaining her a simple task. "Many people die without any warning even when they're in perfect health…" He trailed off, his Adam's apple bobbing, before he shook his head. "And your father's injuries were severe. But they are healing nicely and this is just a common cold. If the crash didn't kill him, I think he has a strong chance of living through a measly cold."

Leia fidgeted, looking back at Anakin. Jericho smiled and patted her head forcing her to look at him.

"He knows you don't hate him. Given the relationship you two seem to have, I don't think it could shatter over a little fight. I would know. I'm a father myself." He added. "But right now, if he was awake, I think he'd be more worried about you. Just like we all are."

Leia blinked and looked at Jericho.

"You're at your breaking point, Leia. I'm worried, Naomi's worried…we're all worried for you and your health. And I guarantee if he were awake he'd be worried too. Now would you lay to rest the worry in my old heart and get some sleep? I'll stay here and keep watch over your father and wake you up if there is any change." He said softly as he led Leia to the other set of blankets and mattress resting nearby. He gently tucked the girl in, patting the blankets softly.

"Now close your eyes, and relax." Jericho remarked softly, smoothing out the stress lines in Leia's forehead. The young Skywalker reluctantly did so. She didn't know if it was Jericho's familiar voice that she had heard so often from Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor, the soft smell of the incense, the slight breeze drifting through the room causing the faint sound of the wind chime to echo, her own exhaustion, or a combination of them, but sleep crashed into her system and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So before people start yelling that clones can't have kids, keep in mind I didn't find anything specifically saying they _can't_ have kids rather it was against _the rules_ of having kids. And I figured that not all clones are evil bastards (his story will be explained in the next few chapters). Slightly inspired by the Clone Wars episode 'deserter' though Jericho is more of a tough guy than Cut was. I didn't want it to be a bad guy since that always is what happens in other things. And Leia doing hard labor is basically Jericho's way of seeing if Leia is as honorable as she seems to be and actually completes her promises. **

**And happy (slightly belated) May the 4th!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yoda blinked as he awoke, staring out into the swamp, a thoughtful expression on his face. A familiar peace seemed to have settled around the area of a person long since dead, but not forgotten, not to him.

"Hhhmmm…Changing things are." The old Jedi master muttered, standing and heading back to his hut. "Done…something must be."

* * *

 _Anakin looked around in the darkness. Every footstep echoed in the vast room, and every step took him nowhere. It was endless._

 _Wonderful. Just wonderful._

 _He needed to find a way out…he knew that, but couldn't remember WHY he was needed elsewhere._

" _ **Anakin…"**_

 _He turned, expecting Padme but was surprised to see not just her but Leia and Luke standing there. He raised his hand towards them._

 _Padme and Luke suddenly vanished and a figure grew from behind Leia._

 _Panic set in and Anakin rushed forward, trying to get to Leia, to protect her, to warn her. But with each step, it seemed he just grew further and further from her._

" _Leia! Leia!"_

" _ **If you aren't careful Anakin, they will be lost…she will be lost…"**_

 _Suddenly a light saber, red in color impaled through Leia's chest. Leia was silent, just staring forward, ignorant to Anakin's screams as she fell forward, crumpling to the ground, the shadowed figure standing over her body triumphant._

" _ **And they will win."**_

 _The man looked up and sneered and all Anakin saw was red eyes and then he was in a sea of red._

 _Drowning and falling, deafened by screams of those he lost._

* * *

Anakin awoke with a start, a loud gasp escaping. He was suddenly blinded by light and he clenched his eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them again and blinking to get used to the brightness, observing his surroundings. He was in a home, not in the wreckage of his ship.

"I see you're awake."

Anakin turned his head and saw man pouring some water into a basin, his back to him.

"Um…hello…and you are?"

"I'm called Jericho." He replied before turning. Anakin stiffened in panic. "Though my birth code was CT-9674."

"You're a clone."

"AWOL and a deserter though." Jericho responded, noting Anakin stiffening. "Relax, if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have waited till you awoke."

"True. Anyway…my name is Anakin." He prompted.

"Skywalker?"

"…yes."

"Well that would explain her personality." Jericho remarked, causing Anakin to look at him curiously. "You gave my animals quite the scare when you crashed into the fields. I was more surprised to see that you had survived the landing than anything, to be honest." Jericho continued, ignoring Anakin.

"Right…sorry about that." Anakin remarked as Jericho bent down and felt his head. He gave a slight satisfactory grunt.

"Your fever has gone down thankfully. I didn't know if you would have woken up after the crash." He stated. Anakin gave a snort, before the memories of the crash came back into his mind.

"Le-" He began as he hurriedly sat up, and immediately regretted it as pain flooded his side. Jericho did not seem too surprised, glancing at him as he curled up.

"You broke a few of your ribs, I would highly suggest not making much movement."

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" He said, struggling to sit up and stand. "My daughter…"

"Is resting right next to you." Jericho finished and he looked over to his right to see Leia sound asleep, covered in blankets, her hammock rocking slightly in the breeze. Near as he could tell, aside from scratches, a nasty looking cut on the side of her head, and bruises, she looked to be in relative good health.

"The gods and goddesses must have been looking down on her. Worst injury she had was a twisted ankle, but that healed quickly. Everything else was just scratches, cuts, and bruises. She's resting right now though."

"Thank you…" He whispered reaching out and brushing the fringe of her hair back. Leia shifted, but remained asleep. "Thank you so much…" He continued to whisper brokenly. Whether it was to Jericho, the Force, or an unnamed god or goddess, he didn't know nor necessarily care; as long as his baby girl was all right.

"You gave the poor girl quite the scare though. Poor thing thought she was going to lose you."

Anakin glanced at him, as he settled back on his hammock.

"Felt especially bad since apparently you two had had an argument." Jericho continued and Anakin shook his head. He didn't feel really want to talk about it.

"I'm surprised that a clone trooper didn't outright kill me."

"I have a daughter of my own." Jericho responded. "I have no intention of separating a parent from their child."

"You…clones can't procreate."

"No. I can't. My daughter may not be mine in blood, but she is mine nonetheless."

Anakin could sense there was a warning involved with that and decided, for the moment to let it be. Besides, he heard Leia shift in her hammock, mumbling something and then yawning. He looked over and saw her stir and sit up blinking tiredly, her hair crazed from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and then glanced over, blinking sleepily.

When she spotted him, her eyes became alight and she scrambled out of her hammock.

"Daddy!"

He let out a loud grunt as she threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Still he didn't reject the hug, instead returning the hold and ignoring the pain.

"You're alright!" She sobbed and he nodded.

"I'm fine. I promise." He managed and she pulled away suddenly, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpered and he blinked in surprise, staring at his daughter. He didn't even notice Jericho leave, instead pushed Leia's bangs out of her face.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

"I yelled at you! I said…I said that I hated you!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean it! I didn't!"

"Sweetheart, Baby Girl, ssshhhh…" He soothed, pulling her close. "I know you didn't. What happened wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"Leia, look at me." He said lifting her chin up. Swallowing she did so, her eyes glittering with tears. He offered a small smile.

"Sometimes, I forget that you are only eight because you're so mature, and have gone through so many things because of me." He started gently, pausing when her bottom lip quivered. "It wasn't fair of me to blow up on you like that." He amended. "I can't expect you to read my mind and take my anger. That's not your job."

She swallowed roughly, wiping her eyes and sniffling. He offered a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry for arguing and yelling at you baby girl." He apologized and she nodded, wiping her eyes. R2 suddenly came in, chirping happily.

"Hey R2. I see you helped Leia while I was out of commission." Anakin responded, holding his sore side. R2 responded with chirps and beeps, and Leia's face slowly turned red as the droid began to explain what had happened after the crash.

"You lifted debris?"

"I…well yeah…I know you said I shouldn't do that in the public, however I couldn't move you any other way, but it was really exhausting and-"

"Leia, that's wonderful."

"It…is?"

"Sweetheart, in a difficult and stressful situation, you not only managed to keep yourself calm enough to not panic, but calm enough to use the force in such a way. I couldn't be any prouder at this moment."

Leia's face turned a bright shade of red and she fiddled with strands of her hair in embarrassment. They both looked up at sounds of struggling.

"Let go!"

Leia blinked in surprise.

"That's…" Anakin trailed off as a person stumbled into the room, growling angrily. Jericho was quick to follow, a quarterstaff in his hands.

"You dare to trespass into my home?!"

"Oh shut up clone! Where are they? Or did you sell them out to the Empire first thing you-"

"Kanan?"

"Leia! Anakin!"

Leia stood up, stumbling back as Kanan hugged her.

"Are you alright? Rex hadn't heard anything from you and they were worried that-"

"We're fine." Leia promised. "Papa just woke up. Jericho's been housing us."

"Whose Jericho?"

"Me."

There was a clang and Kanan stumbled forward and Leia looked over to see an enraged Jericho with his quarterstaff.

"Get off of my property!"

"Wait, can everyone calm down for a minute!" Leia begged. As that left her mouth two more figures barged in; Hera, and a large…cat like looking alien rushed in, the latter of the two having Naomi clinging to his back as she attempted to tug him back, by the ears.

"What is going on?!"

Leia groaned.

* * *

"Luke! Dinner!"

Padme looked down the hall as silence greeted her. Sighing, she went down the hall. He had been rather complacent in staying inside, though she knew full well it was only because something had caught his interest.

Whenever that interest was placated, he'd be asking to roam again.

She just hoped her nerves would let him out of her sight.

Padme knocked on the side of the doorframe as she entered her son's room, smiling as Luke looked up from his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a droid. I think there should be smaller ones." Luke replied. "Like pocket sized, but has the same intellectual like C3-PO." He explained. Padme smiled gently, leaning against his desk.

"And how's that going for you?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Luke replied. "I need to go to some shops to get different supplies and pieces of tech."

Padme swallowed, pushing down the worry.

What had happened was in the past…she couldn't change it now. But her protective side reared its head in defiance. Not again. She couldn't possibly lose her baby again.

She shook her head to free herself of those thoughts.

"Then we'll have to look around for the parts, I suppose." She managed and he grinned. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted the familiar self-satisfied expression that was so much like his father.

Her heart twisted painfully and she ruffled his hair. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday she saw Anakin last, others just a faded dream. She shook her head, before her smile brightened.

"Come on, dinner's ready."

"Sweet! Food!" He whooped, his robot forgotten and he hurried out of his room. Padme smiled, glancing behind her shoulder at the robot again. She could see the schematics fluttering slightly in the wind, but held down by metal. She smiled slightly, before suddenly remembering something she had gained several days ago. In the whole calamity of the near kidnapping, she had forgotten. Glancing out towards the hall, she made a right, going to her room for a moment. Looking around to make sure no one was there; she pulled out a small circular disk and a small drive. As she typed in the code for the Intel to be sent, she prayed that it wasn't outdated, the information of the so-called academy could aid Anakin in some way, it just had to.

Biting her lip as the lights blinked in a moving circle, she typed in her password to get into the channel and pushed the drive into the small port.

"Mom?"

"Coming!" She called out in a hurry, looking up. Luke blinked as he entered the doorway.

"What's that?"

"Something from the Senate. I meant to send it to Bail, but I forgot. I'll be just a moment."

"Oh…okay…" Luke stated, though he didn't seem all that convinced. Finally he left and she sighed.

Too young. He was far too young to know what she did for the rebellion. Maybe when he was older.

She just needed to figure out when older was…

Finally the beeping ended and she withdrew the drive and closed the port. She placed the disk back into the desk drawer. She then exited the room and made her way down the hall.

* * *

Anakin winced as he exited the hut, holding his side gingerly. He looked around, enjoying the cool breeze that blew across his face.

"I see you're walking now."

He looked over to see Jericho resting on a crate, before gesturing towards the fields. Looking over, Anakin spotted Leia walking around with Naomi, Kanan, and Zeb.

"Your daughter is helping Naomi with some of her chores."

"And you?"

"Watching your allies to make sure they don't screw anything else up. The only one I trust is that Hera woman. The other two are idiots." He remarked, and looked at a beat up droid. "And don't get me started on their droid."

Anakin held back the laughter, leaning on a post nearby watching as Leia followed Naomi into the chicken coop.

"So, you'll be leaving soon then?"

"Yes. We'll stop at Lothal for a moment and someone else will pick us up then."

"I see. It will be rather quieter when you leave. I like quiet. Naomi will likely miss Leia though, so I can't say I will enjoy that quiet."

"For a clone, I'm surprised that you wouldn't have tried to find us."

"I'm old, Sir. Some clones may want to keep going into a fight, but I'd rather be here for Naomi than go against an Empire."

"We all make sacrifices for our children." Anakin agreed, watching as Leia picked up Naomi, the latter giggling loudly. "You've raised an excellent daughter away from the hands of the Empire. I wish I could say the same."

"You've raised Leia fine, even in the middle of all this shit. But, I do wish to know, Sir. Why didn't you join the Emperor and Empire?" Jericho asked and Anakin looked at him. "From what was known, it was seen that you and the Emperor were…close…during the War. It was rather surprising to hear that you had become the leading figure for a quickly forming Rebellion."

Anakin chuckled, leaning back, staring at the deserter clone.

"Truthfully, I was close." He admitted. "Not something I like to say, but I was incredibly close to joining him."

"So? What changed?"

"…when your wife was pregnant with Naomi…what would you have done if you saw visions of her death?"

"I'd try to make sure those didn't happen."

"Same. I kept seeing visions of Leia's mother dying because of the pregnancy. Palpatine had already begun to influence me at that point, and he was succeeding. I felt as though I couldn't trust anyone. That my wife's life was only in my hands."

"So?"

"…It was a few days before Order 66 was issued. I had been asleep…same story; I wasn't able to save Pa-…my wife and my child. Palpatine was standing there, hand extended, saying that he could save her, he alone."

"You took it?"

"Almost. But…something stopped me. Or rather someone. When I turned around, the person didn't have a face, form…just a shape."

"Leia?"

"Probably. Or a vision of what Leia could become. Her force before it became her." Anakin remarked. Thinking about it, it was probably a combination of both his children. "It wouldn't let me go, said that what I was doing…where I was going…that I would lose the…her forever. That continuing the path with Palpatine, my world would become a darker…colder place. One she couldn't…or rather wouldn't, follow."

"And that's what changed your mind?"

"I always walked a thin line between dark and light sides of the force. That was my nature. Still is. But seeing that shape…I don't know…something told me to stop. I don't think I had felt that much at peace than I did at that moment in my lifetime. I went to go talk to Palpatine…the day the Republic fell. Master Windu had gone to arrest him with Masters Tiin, Kolar, and Fisto. By the time I had arrived up there…only Master Windu was alive. He wanted to kill him, put an end to Palpatine. I told him not to…it was not the Jedi way and that he must stand trial. He hesitated. Palpatine took the chance."

"And General Windu was killed." Jericho finished. "And so began the fall of the Republic."

"Yes."

"So it was the temptation to save your wife that he tried to use to turn you…and the love of your daughter that saved you."

Anakin chuckled looking over the two girls.

"I suppose."

"How did you survive?"

"When Palpatine attacked Windu, I tried to aid him and was thrown out of the window along with him. I managed to catch myself on a nearby building, but I couldn't save Windu. Then, Palpatine released Order 66…and any nearby clones began to attack. My captain, Captain Rex, had been nearby and betrayed his brothers, managing to save me. My wife was attacked as well, but she was saved by another clone who had had the chip taken out." He explained. "She went into labor but was sent to a different location where she had Leia."

"I see." Jericho remarked, silently staring at the two girls feeding the chicks, both laughing as several chicks took off chasing after Kanan and Zeb.

"Can I ask you…who is Naomi's mother? I can't imagine your wife would have been happy to have her here with strangers."

Jericho was silent for a moment.

"Well to clear things up, Naomi isn't mine…or my wife's…daughter."

"She…isn't?"

"No. 4 years ago a young girl stumbled onto the farm, heavily pregnant. She had been cast out of her family, and the father of the child refused to acknowledge her or the child. When she gave birth, she was too weak and lost too much blood to last and passed away. Logically, the best answer at the time would have been to given her to a family here, but looking at that little girl and how vulnerable she was, and that her mother had been kicked out so her life would have been harder still…we decided we couldn't abandon her too. We waited and listened for a little while, but neither families inquired about her or her mother, so Naomi is my daughter for as long as she wants to be."

"So…you're wife…"

"Her name was Kana Elysar…she is…was…the General of me and my men during the war."

"Elysar…she was a Jedi. From the planet D'Qar."

"Yes." Jericho remarked with a morose smile, his hand resting on the charm tied around his neck. "She was gentle, kind and cared about every clone under her command. When the Order was given, she didn't fight, fully prepared to die."

Anakin looked at Jericho, confused. What Jedi would be ready to die in such a manner?

"Her race was always a secretive race with set ideals. So much so, that each one would know how they would die and not put a stop to it, or try to change it. You could take her out of her planet, but you couldn't take her from race."

"So, she saw her death by the hands of her men?" Anakin asked, bewildered. Jericho frowned, shaking his head.

"Not exactly. She knew she was going to die, but not by who, but became convinced it would be by me. When the command of Order 66 came out, we were patrolling from the cruiser, talking about the life below on the planet and how different it must have been. She then told me of her end, and I would be the one to take it. I didn't understand…why would I be the one to take her life? But right then, one of my brothers was the one to inform me of the command and I changed, aimed my blaster at her head. She didn't flinch, not even a centimeter and…I hesitated."

Anakin gaped, his eyes flicking to the spot where the heavy scar was. Had it been removed prior to Order 66? Jericho either didn't notice or didn't care of Anakin staring, instead looking up at the sky.

"I hesitated. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what was going on. In my head, I was being told that Kana was a traitor to the Republic; that her death would save what was left. But my heart wasn't listening to my head. I had known her from when I first arrived into battle, been under her command for just as long and she hadn't betrayed me. I asked her, if she had known this, why she hadn't run me through with her lightsaber, why hadn't she let me die earlier. She had wanted to know me; that even if nothing would change, she wanted to know who the man that was to kill her was. That she had come to care for me and could think of no better one to end her life."

"But you didn't."

"All I can figure…is that the chip in my head was defective. That something hadn't worked properly or it was only at half-strength, because I rebelled, questioning why we had to kill her, why not imprison her at the very least. We had been under her command for three years, why would she suddenly turn on us? My men—my brothers—deemed me a traitor and attacked both of us. I lost my eye in the ensuing fight before we fell off the ship and fell to the ground. I wouldn't have survived if Kana hadn't protected me. I still don't know how we got to the ground, but she nursed me back to health, and then we went on the run, hiding here on this planet. We…I…thought that we were safe; that they wouldn't think Kana or I had survived. Years passed, we married. Her under a false name of course, but no one thought the wiser. She gave me one of these…" Jericho lifted his necklace and Anakin saw at the end of it was a light yellow kaiber crystal, "and she had another one."

"They were your wedding bands." Anakin realized gently, Jericho smiled almost bitterly.

"Yes, for all good that did us. Four years, almost five years passed…and someone must have noticed her, recognized her from the war and ratted her out. We were out checking fence lines when we were attacked. She was protecting Naomi, and saw I was about to be attacked on my blind side. She had no weapons, but took a blow meant for me. She shouldn't have. I should have died…not her. I went berserk, lost my temper, and killed those who had attacked us. By the time I had snapped out of it, she had lost too much blood. She died in my arms."

"Jericho…"

"In some way, I guess she did die by my hands…She wanted me to keep on living. For her, Naomi…and mainly for myself. To find my own path where I wasn't just a soldier or just trained to kill and sacrifice." Jericho said softly. "I wanted to die…but then that would leave Naomi alone. What type of father would I be if that happened?"

Anakin was quiet, before glancing up at Leia watching as she laughed, helping Naomi place more seed down.

"Protect her."

Anakin looked over at Jericho who was staring at the two girls, helping Kanan up, Naomi clinging to Zeb's foot.

"If there is anything a father should be good at doing, it's protecting their loved ones. Many fail. Don't be one of those, Skywalker."

Anakin was quiet watching his daughter before looking at Jericho, his eyes resolute.

"I will. She's the only thing keeping me going right now. I'd be a fool to fail her."

"Then, Leader of the Rebellion…I wish you safe travels and the best of luck. May the force be with you."

Anakin looked at him and smiled, giving a nod.

"And to you, my friend."

"Now, while your daughter and mine are busy criticizing those two, I'm going to make something to eat. Seeing as I have five more mouths to feed." Jericho grumbled and Anakin chuckled.

"Jericho."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Jericho turned to look at him, regarding the leader of the rebellion before giving a nod and entering the home again.

* * *

Luke stared at the stars that night. It was late, the only sounds echoing through the air were of the nighthowlers and the bugs that sung their mating dance. The night was so clear, the moons shining so brightly that if he tried, he could probably see everything around the property if he tried.

However, despite the clear night, his mind was foggy with everything going on and what had happened.

Sighing he went back to his room and flopped onto his bed, staring at the constellations that twinkled above him via hologram.

He felt…empty.

He didn't really know why he felt like that, as though a piece of him was missing.

It didn't take long for him to know why.

It had been fun when he was younger and had imagined Leia. She was a friend he could have adventures with when none of his friends had been around, a friend only he could see.

It had felt like a connection that only he had.

But ever since she had convinced him to escape from the kidnappers, the connection had begun to feel faded, as though the act of her helping him had used up too much energy. The connection with her was slowly vanishing all of a sudden.

And he didn't know why.

* * *

 **Dang, I need some more things for Luke and Padme XD. Anyone have any suggestions? Anyhoo, here's another chapter. We learn of Jericho's history and Naomi's parentage. I know, I know, cliché but I like the story idea a jedi and a clone trooper falling in love and adopting a little child. So they're headed to Lothal.**

 **Wonder who they'll run into there?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Look it's Luke!"

"Luke!"

The called boy looked up, blinking in surprise as his classmates rushed over to him. He blushed softly at the newfangled attention he was getting.

"Wow, we heard what happened!"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you fight all those kidnappers by yourself!"

"You were probably really brave!"

"I uh…well I guess…" He muttered, blushing as he scratched his cheek.

"We heard you crashed a ship."

"Uh, yeah." He chirped, cheerfully, clearly trying to downplay it. "I mean it was the only way to get out."

"Wow!"

The kids swarmed him and he blushed brightly at all the questioning. Their teacher however brought the attention to a stop with a clap of her hands.

"Children, children, come along, into your pods!"

"Aaawwww…"

"You'll have plenty of time to talk during lunch, now into your pods."

The students assembled into a room that had several lowered platforms in floor, climbing down the steps. As soon as Luke's feet hit the bottom of the floor, a holodome lit up above him and he took his seat, staring up at the holoscreens popped up.

Their lesson for today seemed to be the history of the end of the Republic and its conversion to the Empire.

"Continuing our discussion from last time, after the Emperor was rescued, Sepratists escaped to the Outer Rim Territories in a vain attempt to win the war. The Jedi and clones followed after them and started what would become known as the Battle of Utapau and Kashyyyk."

"I don't get it. If these Jedi are so good, why don't we ever hear of them now?" A voice rang out in the darkness as they watched playbacks of the battles on the two planets. Luke heard the teacher scoff at the question, and frowned himself.

"Because they betrayed and attempted to murder the Emperor when he was Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

Gasps and murmurs filled the air.

"The final battles were a smoke screen for the Jedi Order to attempt a coup. The Emperor was badly injured in the attack but survived while the Jedi who attempted to murder him were all killed."

"So what happened to the other Jedi?" Luke asked. A hush filled the room. "I mean, it couldn't have just been those who attacked the Emperor, right?"

"They've become a legend now." The teacher replied tersely. "None exist."

Luke bit his lip, looking at the different images that flashed over his screen, something curling and twisting in his gut that he didn't like, but didn't know why.

* * *

Lothal was…not what she was expecting.

Sure, it had civilization, but other than that, it was pretty desolate. The Empire had certainly done its part in destroying what could have been what was once a thriving population. She kicked at a clump of grass as she sat down at the edge of the ghost, staring out into the vast expanse of fields.

Something was calling her.

"Leia, pay attention!"

Her head turned and she yelped as a bolt from the trainer bot zapped her hand. She swore under her breath, waving it in the air to alleviate the pain. Anakin looked amused.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"…Around?" She offered, her eyes blinking innocently. Anakin chuckled.

"Mhm, right. That around wouldn't have anything to do with three retired clones would it?"

"…No?" She replied, looking away and Anakin sighed.

"I'll be having words with Wolffe. He's not well known for holding his tongue, but it would probably be better for you to not learn all those words before you're old enough to fly a podracer."

"Didn't you fly podracers at my age?" She asked. He opened his mouth, before closing it, his brow furrowing as he thought about it. She grinned.

"Regardless, don't curse like that. At least not until you're 50."

"Hey!"

He grinned, ruffling her hair. She looked up when she heard footsteps and scampered over to Kanan and Hera.

"Any news?"

"We've contacted Fulcrum."

"Well that's good."

"Fulcrum? Whose…" Leia trailed off at a look from Anakin, though she was still confused.

"They said they would send someone to pick up as soon as they could." Hera explained. "They'll be here in a few hours at most."

"That's good."

"In the meantime, we need to stop in town and get some supplies, see if there are any jobs that need to be done for some credits."

"Ooh! Can I go?" Leia asked, dodging the trainer bot and hurrying over to them. "I'd like to see the town!"

"Leia..."

"Please?" Leia begged. "I can always train, but I never get to see the same planet twice!"

Anakin was quiet, feigning a look of him contemplating the idea. Hera bit her lip to hold back the laughter before Anakin seemed to concede defeat.

"Alright. We'll go. But you are to stay close to us."

"I will! Promise!"

She looked absolutely giddy, wanting nothing more than to explore. A twinge settled in his heart. She was still only a child. She didn't deserve such stress on her young shoulders. No child did.

"Come on then." Anakin remarked and she followed the group happily as they went to the main area in town.

* * *

"Get back here!"

A young dark haired boy panted as he scrambled around a corner, a piece of fruit clutched in his hand. He dodged some stacked boxes, grateful that he was skinny as he was, even if the reason for that was due to haven't eaten a good meal in nearly a year.

So maybe stealing food from the local group of lothal-rats had been a dumb idea, but Ezra Bridger had been desperate.

"You stupid thief!"

He turned again, and saw the glow of the exit of all the alleyways and picked up his pace. Just as he reached the outside, a large grubby hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Air whooshed out of his lungs as he was slammed into the wall, the piece of fruit falling pathetically out of his hand.

"Think you could steal from us, you stupid boy?" A voice snarled and smashed him into the wall. His head cracked against the stone, and lights danced in his eyes. He was tossed to the ground. Before he could even get up, a foot connected with his midsection and he grunted, collapsing again. Ezra was curled up, his body tensing as he waited for the next kick. However, it never came. Instead yelps echoed around him and the rattling of cans and trash-bins and then the sound of hurrying feet. He slowly opened up his eyes, looking up to see the other Lothal street-rats bolting around a corner. He then heard chuckling and turned to see a young girl standing there.

"Bunch of bullies. Deserved everything they got," she muttered before hurrying over to him, "are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Ezra replied, staring at her. She blinked and then smiled.

"That's good." She replied.

"Why...why did you help me?"

"Well that's silly. They were being a bunch of bullies! Bullies don't deserve to get away with being mean!"

Ezra stared at her before shrugging.

"Well thanks...name's Ezra."

"Leia." She replied with a smile, helping him stand. He stumbled a bit and she caught him by the shoulder.

"You might have hit your head."

"I'll be fine."

"Nu-uh...come on, I'll let my Dad look at you. He should be able to see if you're alright or not." She replied, giving him no choice to refute as she yanked his arm with her and hurried back into the main road, looking around. Suddenly she beamed and hurried towards several people. Ezra stiffened, unsure as to where this was leading to. He had heard about kids on the streets being snatched up by slavers. Even if slavery was outlawed, it didn't mean that it didn't happen. But as they turned around a corner, he saw, to his relief, that she was just dragging him to three rather normal looking people.

"Dad!" Leia called out and a man turned, and for some reason Ezra suddenly felt safe; something that hadn't existed in a year. The girl next to him beamed, continuously pulling Ezra to the group. Her father seemed to observe him.

"Leia, who is this?"

"This is Ezra," Leia explained, "I just helped him against some bullies."

"Did you?" He asked, seeming almost amused. Ezra blinked, the stature seeming to be familiar for some reason, but he couldn't place it. He rubbed the side of his head.

"Are you alright?" A twi'lek woman asked in concern.

"Yeah...my head got in the way of a foot. it's okay. I've gotten used to it." Ezra replied, but it didn't seem to sway the twi'lek's concerns. Then his stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him why he had been beaten up in the first place.

"Hungry?"

"A little." He said bravely, scoffing slightly.

"If that's a little, what does a lot sound like?" Leia asked earning a slight cuff to the back of her head by her father.

Ezra felt a dull pain of jealousy as he watched Leia grin up at her father, sticking her tongue out towards him.

"Where are your parents?" Another man asked, crossing his arms. Ezra looked away, wiping his sleeve over his nose.

"Don't have any." He finally replied, trying to sound tough, but even to him it sounded meek and lonely. Leia blinked and then frowned, glancing at the twi'lek.

"Kanan…"

"Hera, we can't-"

"At least to let him have a good meal."

Kanan sighed and Leia bounced on the soles of her feet before grabbing Ezra's arm.

"Yeah, Kanan! At least for a meal!" Leia chirped. "In the meantime, Ezra can show me around!"

"Leia-"

"Bye!" She said and hurried away, dragging Ezra behind her. Kanan sighed and Anakin chuckled.

"Go and follow them, Kanan." Anakin suggested.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here with Hera. I'm a wanted man Kanan," Anakin replied with a grin, "can't let myself be seen too much, can I?"

Kanan grumbled and then followed the two kids and Hera glanced at Anakin.

"Any reason you wanted Kanan to follow them?"

"The boy...I think he and Leia found one another for a reason." Anakin replied.

"Is that right?"

"Yes...and I think Kanan is connected to that."

"He's not going to accept it."

"We'll see. Kanan's stubborn, but I don't think anyone has met someone as stubborn as Leia."

Hera laughed.

* * *

"Ezra, wait up!" Leia called out as she raced after him. As she passed a small group, she crashed into a shape and fell backwards.

"Sorry!" She called out, rubbing her face. A hand reached out slowly and she took it.

Automatically she felt as though she had been doused with cold water. Looking up, she stared into red eyes, dark lines tracing down his cheekbones, the rest of him hidden by a heavy cloak. She swallowed, her stomach seeming to try and make its way up her throat.

"You should be careful. Not everyone in Lothal is as friendly as I."

"I...I'll keep that in mind. T-thanks." She managed faintly, pulling her hand out of his grip, her stomach squirming.

"Come on Leia!"

"C-coming!" She called out and she hurried a bit faster after Ezra. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the man seemed to be staring at her, his eyes never leaving her even as she turned the corner. As she looked up, she saw Kanan and Ezra standing there. Kanan was strangely pale and she swallowed panicked.

"Leia? You ok?" Ezra asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah...just cold." She muttered, clearly uneasy. He frowned slightly, clearly not believing her.

"Let's go." Kanan remarked briskly.

"Kanan?"

"Now." He stated and grabbed both by the wrist and walked briskly, almost running.

The group hurried to where Anakin and Hera had been, Leia constantly looking over her shoulder. Anakin glanced up and stood abruptly, before he walked briskly over to his daughter.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, sir." Ezra replied, but Leia was strangely quiet.

"Leia?"

"I just ran into someone. And I felt...weird…"

"Weird?"

"Mhm...like my insides were dumped in ice." She replied. "The guy was just weird, alright?"

"Probably some creep since he was staring at you." Ezra commented and Leia glared at him as Anakin seemed to stiffen.

"Kanan?"

"I felt it too…" He admitted. "And I've only ever felt that once...back during the Clone Wars."

Anakin was silent, before grabbing Leia's wrist and walking away.

"Come on."

"Coming…" Leia stated, hurrying after her father. Ezra, curious followed the group as well. Kanan and Hera didn't seem to object to him following them.

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Back to _The Ghost._ "

"Why?"

"You aren't to leave _The Ghost_ until our pickup arrives."

"What? Why?"

"Because, something about that man you said was staring at you bothers me."

"But Dad-"

"No buts."

Leia glared at her father's receding back, before blinking and frowning, looking towards the other direction. Ezra watched her, his head cocking to the side as he walked to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"...dunno...I feel like...like I need to go that way."

"But there's nothing that direction. Some mountains, but that's it."

"Leia, let's go!"

She frowned before hurrying after her father.

"Dad, you once said that the Force sometimes tells one where to go, right?" She asked, ignoring Ezra. Anakin paused and turned to look at her.

"Yes…?"

"Well the Force is telling me to go that way." She explained, pointing towards the vast fields of Lothal. "I've been feeling it all day, but it feels stronger now."

"Is that right?"

"I'm not lying." She huffed out, crossing her arms. "Besides the feeling is farther away from the town."

Ezra looked at Leia as though she had grown two heads. Feeling? The Force? That was directing her right now? Had she lost her marbles? But as he looked at the others, they didn't seem disturbed at the idea, in fact her father and Kanan seemed almost...proud?

"If we got _The Phantom_ , we could go and see where Leia's feelings are directing her." Hera suggested. "I doubt Zeb would care for a little detour while we wait for your ride."

"Alright...we'll go." Anakin finally conceded. He glanced at Ezra, "what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go with us?"

"Out there?" Ezra repeated, pointing in the general direction that Leia had pointed at. "That's crazy!"

"Never heard that before, have I?" Anakin replied with a smirk, before shrugging. "Alright. Well, it's been nice meeting you, Ezra Bridger." He said, patting the boy on the shoulder and then walked over to his daughter who glanced at Ezra sadly, before following her father, Kanan, and Hera. Ezra stared at them, then back at the town, back at them, before groaning. He felt a tug in his mind towards the others, the feeling he had had multiple times that he had listened to before, and it had never failed him then.

"Wait up!" He called out, hurrying over to them. They paused momentarily as he hurried over, and Ezra noted Leia perk up. "Fine, I'll go."

"You sure Kid?" Kanan asked. Ezra glanced at him before nodding.

"Alright. Let's get back and then Leia, you have the lead." Anakin said and Leia smiled before nodding and the group headed off.

* * *

"Mom...were the Jedi bad?"

Padme looked up and glanced over towards the entrance of her room, as Luke shifted uneasily.

"Where did you hear that?"

"In class. Our instructor for the day said that Jedi were murderers and attempted a coup against the Emperor."

Padme bit her lip as each word stabbed her in the gut, the mere thought of Luke thinking that Anakin or the Jedi as some deranged group of murderers making her sick.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Luke admitted, "it just...my gut is saying that that couldn't be true. That...they couldn't all be murderers."

"Listen to your gut."

"...really?" Luke asked in disbelief as Padme walked over and knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his arms.

"Really. Luke, the one thing you have to realize is that history is only written by those who win. Those who lose do not have a voice."

"But the emperor-"

"Can lie, cheat, and swindle those who are easily swayed by his words." She interrupted softly, as though the walls had suddenly grown ears. "But for those willing to not hide their eyes from the truth and to not deafen themselves from the cries of those who need help, can see the truth."

Luke was quiet, stewing over the words before nodding.

"I want to help those in need, Mom." He finally replied, and she smiled.

"And you will." She promised. "It's in your blood."

"It is?"

"Yes." She replied. "Luke, you are going to do some extraordinary things as you grow up. I just know it."

He blushed, before offering a smile.

"Mom...can I start going with you to the Senate again?" He asked. She blinked.

"You really want to go back?"

"Yeah. I can find out about other planets and their struggles. I want to make this world a better place and all the other worlds as well."

Padme was silent as she thought about it before sighing and nodding.

"But you must remain by my side. I don't want you to just vanish when I turn my back."

"Promise. I won't leave your side. Who would?" Luke replied and Padme smiled.

* * *

 **Hello, sorry this took so long! I had some writer's block plus a surgery, so I was a bit busy! DX Anyways, I hope you like it...**


	11. Chapter 11

Luke watched as his mother spoke on the Senate floor, his eyes shifting around to see the different Senators listening in on her motion to add more funding for humanitarian needs such as energy and clean water. While some were impressed, it was clear some were looking at her with distaste and suspicion.

His temple throbbed suddenly, and he massaged the bruised area lightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" He whispered, blushing in embarrassment as Sabé looked at him in concern. He didn't want everyone worrying about him. They had worried about him enough for one lifetime and he was only 8.

He was only…

He glanced back at his mother, sighing and resting his head on his forearms.

He wanted to help everyone like his mother tried to do everyday too. He just wondered what he could do.

He was only 8...what could he do?

"Did you hear…"

"...rebel cells attacked another shipment?"

"Inconceivable."

Rebels?

Perking up Luke looked over his shoulder to see some dignitaries whispering to each other. The rebel cells?

Despite the logic in him, the part of him that listened to the teachings at school, was saying that they were bad, and not trusted...a part of him couldn't help but feel pleasure that the rebel cells had tried to disrupt something of the Empire.

But wasn't that bad?

He looked back at his mother, frowning in deep thought.

Maybe he should learn more about the rebels.

He didn't know why his heart seemed to skip a beat as he thought about that.

* * *

Leia was sure of two things.

One, Lothal was pretty empty. And two, if her connection to the force had pulled her to this random rock formation, perhaps she should have it checked.

Though why her father looked immensely proud was confusing.

"What are you smiling about? I brought us to a pile of rocks."

"No it's not just rocks."

"Something does feel weird here." Ezra muttered, looking at them curiously. Leia blinked and then looked back at it, before glancing at her father, who was smiling.

"Let's see if we can figure it out, hm?" He said teasingly and she glared at him suspiciously before nodding, closing her eyes and slowly exhaling, focusing on that pull she had grown used to.

The ground shook as Leia felt the familiar pull of the force, only opening her eyes when she heard Ezra gasp. She stared at a long building that had appeared in front of them, the door slowly opening. She looked at her father.

"Is this…?"

"A Jedi Temple? Seems like it."

"Wow…" She whispered, suddenly giddy feeling. She had never been to an actual jedi temple before.

Ezra's expression was that of pure shock, his mouth gaping open as Anakin turned back around. He looked at Ezra as though analyzing him before his attentions turned to Kanan and Hera. Ezra slowly shifted away from the group, watching them as he backed away.

"Leia and I will be back in a little bit. If you hear anything from Fulcrum, tell them that we're inside an old home."

"Right."

"Old home? We've never been…" Leia trailed off as Anakin began to walk forward and she hurried after him. "Wait up!"

"Kanan?"

"It's alright. It's something that the Jedi used to do with their padawans. A step towards knighthood."

"Oh I see. So a big milestone for Leia?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I'm sure she's happy that you're here to celebrate with her." Hera teased earning a blush from Kanan, who looked away. He then glanced around.

"Wait...where's the other kid?"

* * *

"Keep concentrating, Leia. This is going to be your test."

"Okay…" She muttered, following him through a door and entering a long hall. She looked around at how vast the place was, still concentrating, flinching a bit when she saw the mummified corpse. Those were...strange decorum.

"Woah! A mummy!"

She squeaked loudly, and spun around to see…

"Ezra?" She called out in surprise before wincing as she heard grinding, doors shutting and then her father chuckling.

"You lost focus."

"It was _**his**_ fault!" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, there are corpses here!"

"Why are you even here?"

Ezra shrugged.

"I could probably get some stuff to buy food…" He muttered childishly as Leia glared at him.

"You…" She growled.

"Leia."

"...fine…"

"So who are these people?"

"These are master jedi who waited for the padawans to return but didn't."

"Oh...I mean, I don't think-!"

"Didn't return?" Ezra asked and Leia paused, before looking at her father.

"Wait, so if I fail at whatever I'm doing, we're stuck here forever?" She said nervously, eying the bodies of the past jedi masters.

"WHAT?!"

"You'll be fine." He said with a grin, though it wasn't exactly comforting as Leia continued forward, looking around. Ezra however spun to look at Anakin in a panic. Anakin merely shrugged, sympathy on his face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I would die?!"

"You shouldn't have followed us then." Leia countered, glaring at Ezra who glared back and began to follow Leia, arguing with her as they began to walk through an open corridor. It was only a moment later when a rock began to slide close and she turned around to see her father knelt down to the ground.

"Dad?"

"You have to do this on your own."

"You tell me this now?!"

"You'll be fine."

"Well-well what am I supposed to be looking for?" Leia called out.

"Everything and nothing."

"I'm beginning to hate these Jedi proverbs, Dad!" Leia's voice said before the door closed and Anakin knelt down, staring at the door with a shaky sigh and chuckle. She would be alright. She would be alright.

He just needed to keep telling himself that, and maybe he would believe it.

* * *

"Great, I have to navigate through here all by myself!"

"I'm right here."

"Like I said, all by myself!" She replied, clearly annoyed.

"Hey!"

She stormed down the corridor, Ezra following her as he stormed after her.

" _Ezra…"_

He froze mid-step, turning to his left at the sound of the voice.

"Mom?"

" _Ezra…"_

He looked back towards Leia, who was still ranting, and then back the corridor.

" _Ezra…"_

He turned and followed the voice, rushing after the echo and the hall closed.

"You have to be careful around here or you'll get lost. And you really shouldn't have followed us in here, but I guess having you around isn't so...bad…" she trailed off as she turned, and saw he was gone.

"Ezra?" She called out, but received no answer. "What the heck?! Ezra!" She snapped, storming backwards down the hall. "Where the heck did you go?!"

No one answered.

"Okay, that isn't funny!" Leia snapped. "Ezra! Ez-"

She yelped when she collided with someone taller than her, which Ezra wasn't and looked up.

"Dad?"

"Hey Leia. Giving up already?"

"What? No! I was just...just looking for Ezra."

"You lost him?" Anakin said slowly and then snorted. "Well clearly you can't be trusted to watch over people.

She blinked at the jab, stung and hurting as Anakin walked past her.

"Let's go find him."

"I thought you said I was doing this myself." Leia asked.

"Changed my mind." Anakin replied coolly, and she huffed in annoyance.

"So much for trusting me…" She muttered under her breath and followed her father. "Anyway, we need to find Ezra t-"

His walk seemed faster and she was beginning to have a hard time following, stumbling a bit on the rocks.

"Hey! Dad, wait!"

"Don't leave my side, Leia."

"Well I wouldn't if you weren't walking so fast!" She snapped, tripping and falling to the ground. Looking up, she saw her father hadn't even slowed down. "Hey! Dad!"

He didn't answer.

"DAD!"

He was already gone by the time she got around the corner and she groaned under her breath.

"First he says I need to this myself. Then he says not to leave his side. And now I have to try and find my way out and back to him without him by my side." Leia grumbled as she scrambled up another rockledge. "Can't Dad just make up his mind!"

" _Talk to yourself often, do you?"_

She spun around, looking all over to find the location of the voice.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted her and she frowned. Was her father playing a trick on her?

"Leia, you are losing your mind."

A chuckle rang out.

" _Such a waste, losing your mind is, isn't it?"_

"Okay, what is going on? Who are you?!"

" _A friend."_

"That seems unlikely. I don't know who you are."

" _Ah, but I do. Better than you, it seems. Know who I am, I do. Know who you are, you do not."_

"Hey, I know who I am! I'm Leia Skywalker, daughter of Anakin Skywalker." She snapped, looking around for the voice.

" _Know what you are, you do. But not who you are."_

Leia blinked as coughing echoed through the cavern.

" _The path, rocky it is in front of you. Far. A difficult quest lies ahead of you. Full of danger."_

Leia looked around, trying to find the location of the voice again but to little avail.

" _Wish to know who you are, do you?"_

"I...guess…" She replied, earning a raspy chuckle.

" _Guess, do you?"_ The voice called out. _"No or yes, there is no guess, if one truly wants to know who they are."_

Leia frowned.

"I just want to know if I'm doing the right thing. I'm not my father, or Ahsoka."

" _Know that do you? Good, good."_

"How is that good? People look up to my father and Ahsoka!"

" _Look up to you, they shall one day. But in the moment, much learning you have."_

"But how? I-"

" _Voices all around you. Guiding you. Comforting you. So many are there, but important it is to listen those closest. Fathers, teachers, the force. All around you they guide you."_

"Well...then how do I know who I am?" Leia asked and a chuckle sounded in the air. She stopped as came across three doorways. "Which one?"

" _For you to choose, not I."_

"That's not very helpful."

" _The path, different it is between you and me. Decide, only you can do."_

Leia paused for a brief moment, glancing at the doors slowly, before entering the middle door and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Ezra scrambled over another ledge.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out, almost in desperation, looking around.

" _Ezra...Ezra!"_

He spun around.

"MOM?!"

Silence answered him now and he swallowed roughly, falling to his knees as his eyes burned as he tried to stifle his sobs. He was scared.

He just wanted his family. His parents.

But he was alone.

He was-

"Ezra?"

He spun around to see Leia standing there, confusion on her face before sympathy traveled over it.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...I'm fine." He snapped, rubbing at his eyes. Whether she knew the lie or not, she decided to not ask and chose to look around.

"How'd you wind up here?"

"...voices, I guess."

She looked at him, almost in surprise and he snorted.

"You must think I'm nuts."

"Well considering I was just following a voice into here, not really."

"You actually did that?"

"Coming from you?"

"Right."

"Are you really alright?"

"...I heard my mom." He finally muttered, sitting down on the ground. Leia blinked, before sitting on the ground as well next to him. "Calling out to me. Like she was in pain." He continued.

"Ezra…"

"It was my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I should have protected her. Instead I ran like a coward when the Empire broke down our door."

"Why did they do that?"

"My parents made speeches about their dislike of the Empire...the higher ups finally got fed up with them." Ezra muttered. Leia was quiet.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh come on. Your dad is the leader of the rebellion. You've got bravery in your genes."

"I don't know. I mean, I lost my mom...I couldn't protect her. And my dad...my dad's the hero. I'm not. And the Empire cheats. It's not your fault that your parents are fair people. And maybe you'll find them again. They might not be dead."

Ezra was quiet as Leia stewed over what else to say.

"And...until then, we can be a family."

Ezra looked up at her sharply, blinking several times as she blushed.

"Really?"

"You don't have have to if you don't want to. But yeah. A family."

"...that'd be nice."

She looked over and then smiled. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"So...what did your voice say to you?"

"Just some weird Jedi sounding mumbo jumbo."

" _Jedi mumbo jumbo you say?"_

Both children jumped up, looking around.

"Okay, now that….that is spooky."

"I told you!"

"Where is he coming from!?"

"I don't know!"

" _Here, I am...there, I am. Hhhmmmmm! One with the Force I am."_

"Oh good grief." Ezra muttered.

" _Ah...a new padawan, you are. Big fears you have already faced, I sense young Ezra Bridger."_

"You...you know my name?"

" _Yes. Watched over you, I have. As I have done before."_

"I see…" Ezra muttered, ducking his head down as Leia nudged him with a smile. Then the area around them began to light up and the looked up to see balls of light float around them. _  
"For what lies ahead, ready are you?"_

"Yes." They both replied simultaneously and there was a chuckle

" _Come. See more clearly what you could not see before."_

"Who are you?" Leia asked again

" _A guide. Come."_

The two children looked at each other, staring for a moment, before walking into the shadows, following the light. They continued to follow the light until they reached a hall with three doors and looked around.

"Which way is the right way?" Ezra asked

" _The wrong question that is…"_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You'll get used to that feeling." Leia muttered and the voice laughed roughly.

" _A better question, this is."_

"My father said I would be tested...but he never said how or what for. And Ezra clearly wasn't supposed to…well follow me. Was he?"

" _Your masters tell you everything does he?"_

"...no…"

"And I don't have a master."

"Yet." Leia countered. "I'm sure we met for a reason."

"...maybe."

" _Your path, you must decide."_

The two looked at one another again, silently conversing with one another before they held hands and, closing their eyes, let their feelings guide them. They entered a large room with intricate designs glowing on the ceiling. They turned around to see the door they had just entered in slide shut.

" _Tell me…"_ the voice asked and the looked around, _"why must you become Jedi?"_

Leia thought about her answer.

"My father thinks I can."

" _Ah...Anakin thinks you can. And you?"_

"I…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"Well...if I was to become a Jedi...it'd be to become stronger. Powerful." She glanced at Ezra.

" _Ah...power is what you seek, Ezra Bridger?"_

"I...I'd make the Empire pay for all the pain it caused. For others...for my parents…I don't want to be helpless anymore!"

" _Jedi way is revenge, is it?"_

"I don't want revenge!"

" _Yet…Inside you, much anger. Much fear."_

"I just want everyone I know to be safe…" Leia said gently. "Where families aren't torn apart by the war...I just want to...to…"

"Protect myself and my friends."

The two children looked at one another in surprise.

" _And this is why you must be Jedi?"_

"And not just for our friends, but...but for everyone." Leia added.

"It's the right thing to do. To protect everyone."

" _Hmmmm...Ahead of you both, a difficult path there is padawans. Jedi, you may yet be."_

The room around them began to grow dark, almost disorienting the two, before in the distance they saw two blue glowing dots floating towards them. They reached for the orbs as they slowly drifted lower and lower to them.

"What are these?" Ezra said in confusion, looking at the glowing crystal in his hand as Leia stared in mute shock. "Leia?"

"Kyber crystals…" she whispered in awe, "these are kyber crystals."

"And that means?"

"...That we're on our way of becoming Jedi." She said and looked at Ezra in excitement. "Come on. Let's go find my dad! He is going to flip when he sees this!"

Ezra blinked and then looked at his crystal for a moment, before he was dragged away by out of the room, something warm blossoming in his chest as they finally turned the corner and exited the room they had been in.

A Jedi.

Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **Woah did not realize I hadn't updated this since November. Time flies I guess...Now why is Ezra getting his kyber crystal early? Well in the tv show, he went there unaware of the temple and got there through his use of the force. And I thought, why not a different way for Ezra to get his lightsaber crystal but also his new family?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kanan! Kanan, look!" Leia called out as she hurried out of the jedi temple, waving her hand frantically. "Look what I got!"

"Is...Is that a-"

"A lightsaber crystal!" She said, beaming. "I got a lightsaber crystal! So did Ezra!" She chirped, motioning to the boy. Ezra flushed lightly.

"Really?"

"Mhm!" Leila said with a grin. "I'm not the only Padawan anymore too!"

"Well that's...good." Kanan said, looking at Ezra. "So I guess your dad will-"

"Actually...I was thinking you, Kanan."

"...huh?"

Leia glanced at her father, Ezra, and then at Kanan beaming.

"Totally!"

"What's going on?"

"Ezra, Kanan's gonna be your Jedi Master!"

"Now wait a second, I never said I would-"

"Come on, Kanan! You'd be a great Master."

"But I'm not even...I can't be..." He stuttered, looking at Hera and Zeb, the two shrugged, smartly staying out of this discussion.

"Why not?" Anakin asked with a grin. Kanan's jaw closed with a click as he glanced at Ezra who was staring at him with childlike eyes.

"You...want to train me?"

And dammit, the kid had a similar expression that Leia had when she was young and needed him.

"I...guess...but I've never really...it's been a long time…and…" Kanan said weakly. Leia was beaming brightly.

"Ezra, this is Kanan. Kanan this is Ezra!" Leia chirped in explanation and Anakin watched as Kanan looked at the two children worriedly while Leia began to jabber on and on to Ezra.

He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

But before he could even think about it further, he heard the sound of boosters and an engine in the distance and looking up spotted a familiar ship riding towards them, and couldn't help but grin.

Looked like Ahsoka had finally gotten to Lothal.

* * *

 _She was in darkness, neverending darkness._

" _ **Padmé…"**_

 _...Who...who was…_

" _ **Angel."**_

" _Anakin?!" She called out, sitting up, looking around in the darkness. His voice was like the wind, washing over her, whispering for her over and over again. Usually it was a comfort._

 _Now?_

 _Now it felt like a death sentence._

" _Anakin? Anakin where are you!?" She rushed into the shadows, heedless of the dangers that lay ahead. Her footsteps echoed loudly as though she was going down a long empty hall. She slid to a stop as she saw a light at the end._

" _ **Pad...me…"**_

" _Ani!" She called out, racing towards the light. It began to grow brighter and brighter, and warmer._

 _The light became blinding and she covered her face as she stumbled forward. Then the heat became blistering and she blinked several times to orient herself._

 _The world was on fire._

 _She looked around, hot air blasting against her face. Burning, so hot, it felt like she was melting. She looked around at the fiery world, lava exploding into the air and deafening roar of air and fire. She stumbled backwards as a rush of lava shot into the air, several large chunks landing just inches from her feet._

 _She was hyperventilating, she knew that, but she couldn't stop the panic._

" _Anakin?! Anakin, where are you?!" She cried out, running down a growing hall, glowing red. She heard a scream, and raced towards the sound. It seemed like it took eons._

" _Anakin!? Ana-"_

 _She froze staring at the body that lay on the ground, lifeless. A body she knew well._

" _No...Anakin...Ani...Ani, please…" She whispered, falling to her knees, crawling towards him, begging him to wake up, to move. Anything to prove he was alive. But nothing, he just stared listlessly in her direction, blood dripping out of his mouth. As she looked up, she saw her daughter slumped past him, eyes just as vacant as her husband's._

 _She heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber, and then another glow appeared behind her. She turned slowly, her eyes widening, a choked scream tearing out of her throat as she stared at her son, standing there. He was wearing all black, eyes narrowed, golden now, with no remorse...they glittered with the promise of murder as he took the life of his father and sister.. Behind him was a cackling Palpatine._

" _No…" She whispered as Luke walked forward, lightsaber burning bright. "No, Luke. Please...don't fall under his control. Fight it! Fight-"_

 _He didn't answer her and her heart twisted. She was losing him, she was...she was-_

"Mom?"

Padmé jerked slightly as she awoke, blinking several times as she sat up. She glanced over at the edge of the bed.

"Luke?"

"We're almost out of hyperspace."

"Oh...thank you sweetie…" She said, standing, pushing a shaky hand through her hair. She looked at her son who was standing at the doorway entrance, a slight frown on his face, large innocent eyes staring at her.

 _Eyes narrowed, golden now, with no remorse...they glittered with the promise of murder as he took the life of his father and sister._

No!

That wasn't Luke. It wasn't him. She would make sure that it wasn't going to become him.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine Luke…just had a bad dream. That's all."

Luke's frown deepened, but he nodded as she worked to reining in her emotions, and she entered the cockpit, glancing at Typho as he monitored the controls.

"Our ETA is 15 minutes, Milady."

"Thank you Captain." Padmé replied with a smile, pushing her hair back as her heartbeat began to finally slow.

"Do we have to go and visit Senator Gallasin?" Luke asked after a few minutes. Padmé looked at him with a chuckle.

"Yes, sweetheart. You won't have to sit with me though. Garen will be there." She said and Luke groaned.

"But I hate playing with him."

"He's just...he's an only child. Maybe his mother-"

"I am too, but you don't see me being a brat! He broke my spinning top!" Luke refuted, crossing his arms. "And then blamed me for having bad toys."

Padmé frowned, looking at Luke.

"Senator Gallasin won't let her son break your toys again, I promise Luke." She said gently, and though Luke huffed again, nodded. She kissed his brow gently, looking up when the door opened.

"Master Luke, there you are. You must get ready." C3PO chastised.

"Aaaww…" Luke complained, before being practically led away by the droid. "Do I have to wear the outfit? My clothes are fine."

"It is most inappropriate to dress in common clothes when meeting dignitaries, Master Luke!"

Padmé smiled before returning her attention to the windows as they exited hyperspace.

"Milady, are you alright?" Typho asked and the Senator looked over at him, giving a tired smile.

"Just a little nightmare. Probably just from stress. I'll be fine." Padmé replied with a smile. Typho looked at her in concern, but she merely waved his concerns off. She was fine. She was absolutely fine.

She just needed to believe it herself.

* * *

"Padmé, my darling!"

"Mya…" Padmé greeted, bowing slightly to the Senator, who returned it before dragging Padmé into a hug. Luke stood behind her politely next to C3PO, forcing himself to not groan as he spotted the toad Senator Gallasin called a son, striding over to him.

"Hey, Shrimp!"

"Garen…" Luke muttered, glancing at his mother who was currently being updated on Senate gossip from Gallasin. The boy in front of him, shoved hi lightly.

"So how's Naboo been?"

"It's been good, quiet. What about you?"

"Quiet? Didn't your Ma have to leave the Assembly because you got snatched!?"

Luke felt his cheeks heat up.

"It wasn't-"

"Come on. I'll show you my toys. They don't break like yours does!" Garen said, apparently done listening to Luke. The younger boy glanced back at his mother, before slumping forward and dragging his feet across the ground, following the boy.

He had hoped that it wouldn't be bad.

Clearly, he was mistaken.

It had only been a few hours, but it felt like an eternity as he followed Garen around his mother's property, the Naboo boy was growing more and more frustrated. They would only play with a game for a little bit, and if Luke had seemed to be winning, Garen would change the rules to benefit him, or decide he didn't want to play anymore and drag Luke away.

Now they were playing catch.

"So, is your Ma going to let you go to the Imperial Academy? My mother is planning on letting me go."

"I don't know."

"You should."

"Why?"

"So you can be useful to the Empire."

"I was planning on joining the Senate like my Mother. Or something like that." Luke responded, tossing the ball back at Garen, who snorted.

"Really? That's dumb."

"Why is that dumb? Your Mother is in the Senate too."

"Following my parents footsteps to sit and listen to old farts prattle on and on about dumb things is not something I plan on doing. I actually want to make a difference." Garen replied, throwing the ball hard and Luke scrambled to catch it. He glared at Garen

"Yeah, becoming a soldier...sure, you'll make a difference." Luke muttered and Garen's eyes narrowed as he caught the ball. He stared at Luke, before glancing past him.

"Hey droid, catch!"

Luke spun around as Garen lobbed the ball at C3PO, the orb smashing into the droid, who yelped as he fell backwards.

"C3PO?!" Luke called out, hurrying over to the droid and helping him sit up.

"What was that for?!" Luke snapped, glaring at Garen who shrugged.

"Droids should know when to listen to their masters." Garen responded.

"C3PO isn't your droid, and he isn't a slave." Luke said, helping the droid up.

"My mother sees droids as things that need to do what they're told."

"Well, at least my mother treats droids like equals." Luke replied coolly, patting C3PO on the arm

"Well, at least my mother isn't a whore."

"...what did you say?" Luke said after a moment, slowly turning around. Garen snorted.

"You stupid too? Your. Mother. Is. A. Whore. Everyone in Senate knows it."

"Take that back."

"Why should I?" Garen said, getting within inches to Luke's face. "Your mother _**IS**_ a wh-"

And Luke saw red.

* * *

"My darling, how are you?" Mya asked as her servant poured tea for her and Padmé. "When we heard what had happened to young Luke, we were all filled with worry." Padmé offered a smile.

"I'm fine. Luke is too."

"Oh that's stupendous." Mya replied with a smile, taking a sip of tea. "The assembly was most surprised when you announced you had to leave. So surprising."

Padmé frowned.

"I had to find my son."

"Well yes, but the proper authorities could have dealt with it. The vote was neck and neck..."

"I wasn't going to leave my son just for the authorities, Mya. He was scared and alone, why would I worry about laws when the very child I swore to protect with these laws is taken from me?"

The senator seemed annoyed by the comment, her mouth opening, inhaling-

"Mistress Padmé! Mistress Padmé!"

Padmé and Gallasin looked up from their tea as C3PO ran as fast as he could to the pair.

"C3PO? What's wrong? Is Luke alright?"

"It's horrible Mistress Padmé! Master Luke and Master Garen-"

Padmé had stood and hurried in the direction C3PO had come from, her heart racing. However as she turned the corner, she slid to a stop in surprise. Luke and Garen were rolling on the ground, grunting angrily. Luke managed to straddle the older boy, punching him.

"Luke!" Padmé called out stunned. Luke didn't seem to hear her, trying to keep Garen down.

"Take it back!"

"Shut up, you freak!"

"Take it back!" Luke's voice rose, gasping as Garen smashed a foot into the younger boy's stomach, and the older one pounced.

"Garen! Luke! Stop it!" Padmé called out, rushing to them, trying to pry them apart. Senator Gallasin rushed over and pulled her own son away.

"What has gotten into the two of you!?"

"He attacked me, Mother!" Garen wailed, clinging to his mother. Luke looked at him angrily, lurching forward, only to be stopped by Padmé.

"Well, I never! Senator Amidala, how dare your son-"

"He called my mother a whore, and refused to take it back!" Luke snapped, his breath ragged as though he was trying to fight his tears.

"That's a lie!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is!"

Luke snarled, trying to free himself from his mother's grasp.

"Senator Amidala, your son needs to learn respect."

"Senator Gallasin, your son needs to learn the same then." Padmé snapped in return and Mya's face turned a bright shade of red. "Typho!" She called out before the other Senator could say anything, and she spotted the captain rush over.

"Milady, what-"

"Can you prepare the ship to return to Naboo? I think our meeting here is to be cut short." Padmé said coolly, looking at the other Senator with a blank expression. Luke looked up at her, sniffling and trying his hardest to not cry, because men didn't cry.

They didn't.

So when he was sitting on the medical bay bed, he wasn't crying as his mother pressed some antiseptic on the growing bruise around his eye, he was sweating. That was it. No crying.

Padmé was quiet and he swallowed roughly.

"Do you hate me?" He finally asked as she turned to get some cooling gel. She spun back around, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Hate me. Do you?" He asked and Padmé almost laughed at how much he sounded like Yoda at that moment. Instead she pushed that laughter aside and knelt in front of him.

"Sweetheart, why do you think that?"

"Because I got into a fight with Garen. And I ruined your relationship with Senator Gall-"

"No...no sweetheart, you haven't."

"But-"

If Senator Gallasin is going to take out what she believes is an insult to her family on me, she'll just attempt to make it difficult in the Senate for a few meetings. She won't go too far and do anything unseemingly to her reputation."

"I'm sorry, really I-"

"Luke...I'm not angry at you."

"...why?"

"While I can't condone the fact that you got into a fight with him...I can't exactly be angry due to the fact you were defending me." She said, ruffling his hair. "It's something your father would have done…"

Luke blinked and looked up at his mother.

"You won't get out of a punishment, as violence is not the answer…" Padmé said, but Luke seemed much too relieved to care. She frowned. "Did you really think I would be that angry with you?"

"Well...you hate violence so much, and I got into a fight, and you looked so scared of me when you woke up, and you never talk about Dad unless I do something brazen and...and…" he sniffled, wiping roughly at his eye, hissing at the sting, "and I thought...I...I...I'm sorry…"

"Oh Luke…" She said, pulling him into a hug and he burrowed his face into her neck. "Not even the Lady of Death could make me hate you."

He sniffled, curling up to his mother as she ran her hand through his hair, and simply broke. Moisture dripped onto her neck, and Padmé forced her own tears down as she pulled Luke close to her.

"I love you Luke. Don't you ever think that I don't." She said gently and he nodded, sobbing quietly into her neck.

And there they sat even when Luke fell asleep curled up to Padmé, relaxed in her grip, soothed as she ran her hand over the top of his head. She watched her son sleep, before looking out through the window.

Palpatine wouldn't take her son away.

She would not allow it.

She would protect him.

And she didn't need to convince herself of that.

* * *

 **Some Padmé and Luke fluff...bittersweet fluff, but fluff nonetheless. Don't worry, I'll get to Kanan and Ezra's issues soon enough XD**


	13. Author's Note

Alright, so I don't want you guys to think I've gone on hiatus for this story. I haven't...sort of. I just don't have a good idea on where to go to the next chapter and each draft I make doesn't sound good.

I have a few ideas, but I don't know if any is good:

Leia and Luke run into each other

Padme and Anakin reunite for a short while

Luke driving a racer/begins to show signs of the force

Leia and Ezra meet Han and Chewie

But I'm just having difficulty making any of these sound good. So no, I'm not giving up on this story. Just...getting the chapter done is becoming difficult


End file.
